Harry Potter Has A Fairy Book Two
by Emerald-Pokey
Summary: you know
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

IM CURRENTLY TRYING TO FIX MY GRAMMAR IN THIS STORY SO WHEN YOU SEE THIS SYMBOL X=X IT MEANS I FIXED THE CHAPTER.

CHAPTER ONE X=X

Down a street in London all the people slumber quietly except for one room in one house that lights up every ten seconds. Can you guess who this was?

Harry was in his bed, sheet covering him, practicing his spells.

"Lumos Maxima…" Harry recited these words as a swirl of giant bright light's came from his wand which only lasted for ten seconds before everything went dark.

"Lumos Maxima... " the light appeared again brighter than ever, Harry was now completely motivated..

"Lumos Maxima!" A brightness that could light a whole house came from his wand. Harry, proud of himself panics when he hears a flush and footsteps down the hall, he immediately dims the light and turns in his bed making it appear as if he were sleeping. Harry stiffened as he heard the door open than close. His breathing stopped as he felt someone sit on his bed.

"Harry. I-gosh I cant believe I'm talking to you and your asleep. I don't what to say, lately I've been feeling wired like I'm going to disappear or like your going to disappear from me. I'm kind of scared. I just want to tell you that I have gained many fee-" As Sakura put her hand over Harry's she could feel the wand and jumped off the bed and on top of Harry pulling the sheets over his head, her face turned bright red as she saw he was awake. Once Harry heard new foot steps he grabbed Sakura and pulled her under the covers with him. His arm wrapped around her waist, his chin resting in the crook of her shoulder and neck.

"Be quite," he whispered in her ear, Sakura had got the shivers from this, but stopped her self from moving when they heard the door open. By the heavy breathing they assumed it was Harry's uncle Vernon. He had a small light and moved it across Harry's room and on the bed. The light turned off and Harry didn't let go of Sakura till he heard the footsteps going down the hall and a door slam shut. Finally letting go he looked at Sakura in the eye.

"What were you saying? I mean about disappearing, and stuff," Harry noticed the small blush but just pushed it aside as Sakura spoke.

"I-I I don't know. Its weird. Like I'm going to vanish from your eyes any moment. I'm scared,"

"Sakura I wont let that happen. I mean we are friends right?"

"Friends? Harry there's something I want to tell you,"

"I cant wait to know more about your type when we go back to Hogwarts,"

"My type?" Sakura said outraged.

"Yea you know ,the magical creature,"

"Whatever," Sakura said as she jumped out of the bed and went back to her new room ,which was located under the stairs. (Harry's old room)

Sakura remembered the day her and Harry came home.

FLASHBACK

Sakura and Harry walked through the front door. She looked around, never seeing the downstairs from her last visit she wanted to remember everything. She felt someone's eyes on her, as she and Harry went up the stairs, and turned around. She saw a chubby little man, that she knew as Harry's cousin, she didn't know his name but the last time she encountered him, he had no manners what so ever. Harry looked over his shoulder to see why Sakura stopped. He drop his bags when he saw Dudley.

"MUM! MUM! DAD! LOOK AT THIS HARRY"S GOT SOME ONE WITH HIM!" Vernon and Petunia come into the hall where the stairs are and stared at Sakura.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Vernon asked.

"I'm Harry's Fairy," Sakura stated matter o factly.

"Fairy…?" Petunia said as she fell to the ground.

"look what you did now Potter. You shocked her to death!" Vernon said.

"You think she would imagine this type of stuff," Sakura said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura remembered how they tried to keep her out for the fist couple of weeks, but eventually they gave up and pretended she didn't exist, except for Dudley, which again gave her the creeps.

Sakura climbed in her little dusty bed and fell asleep, only to be awoken by footsteps coming from the stairs.

LATER THAT DAY

The doorbell chimed and a shrill thunderous voice shuddered Sakuras ears.

"Harry! Harry!" Petunia calls. Harry runs down the stairs and into Sakura. She falls over, her now styled hair (PIC ON PROFILE) strewn across her face, her shinning emerald eyes a little hazy. Harry just looked at her..until.

"HARRY!" His Aunt Petunia pulled him up and pushes him towards the door. She stands stiffly wiping lint of Dudley, ignoring Sakura as she got up of the ground dusting off her new little black dress, it went to mid thigh, it was spaghetti strapped and hung tightly around her bust but showed no cleavage, than it fell lightly in the front and hung to her curves in the back, she had a tight long sleeved red sweater over it that was unbuttoned and some cute red satin flats with bows in the front.

"Well, go on. Open it," Harry's Aunt glowered. Harry went over to opened the door and as he did it swung open to reveal a huge woman who could make the earth rumble every time she walked. She had a fat and somehow cute pug dog with her. He waddled on in and sat his fat butt next to Dudley. Harry's uncle Vernon lurched forward with a huge suitcase and dropped it on Harry.

"Marge! Welcome! How was the train?" Petunia said in a totally fake happy voice, Sakura held in a chuckle.

"Wretched. Ripper got sick," the large woman known as Marge said referring to her pug dog.

"Ah. How... Unfortunate," petunia said with a totally disgusted voice.

"I would've left him with the others, but he pines so when I'm away. Don't you, darling?" Marge cooed to her dog as they walked down the hall. No one noticed Sakura, or her really red face. She was about to blow from holding in her laughter. This family was way to..unusual to her and she found it hilarious.

"Breathe Sakura!"

"I-cant-ill- burr- ahaha," Sakura said holding her hand over her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing she launched herself at Harry. Burring her head in his shoulder to stifle her laughs. Harry stood there completely shocked.

"Ahhh- Man I was about to explode. Your family Harry, their so stupid. Ridiculous. ahah" Sakura said. Harry just looked at her.

"Your just realizing this?" He said with a astonished look on his face. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, and Harry finally realizing that they were suppose to be with his family grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her sown the hall into the living/dinning room. Once Harry and Sakura made themselves comfortable, Harry waited for the right moment to ask his uncle something, and when he dug a piece of paper from his pants he went up to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign this form,"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Something for school," Vernon eyed the paper in his hand but than spots Harry and Sakura holding hands.

"Later perhaps. If you behave," He said eyeing both Sakura and Harry.

"I will if she does," Harry whispered sharply.

"So. Still here, are you?" Marge said disgustingly.

"Yes," Harry said, in the same manner

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me. (to Vernon, Petunia) It'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep," Harry was about to say something when.

"Harry-," Sakura said cutting him off.

"who in the bloody hell are you?" Wow Sakura was getting tried of people asking her that in a rude manner.

"This is..," Petunia said trying to make something up. Sakura than spoke up.

"I'm his girlfriend," Sakura said while pecking Harry on the lips. Harry's face turned bright red as did Sakuras making her already emerald eyes that stuck out, even more green.

"Well it's only naturally that the weird ones stick together isn't it? But what is she doing here?"

"Her parents paid us big bucks to let her stay with us for the summer, while they go to America," Vernon lied.

"I hope big bucks is a lot, considering how troublesome she must be, look at her hair, its pink for Christ's sake," Sakura was about to say something but Marge continued on with.

"Is that my Dudders! Hm? Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to your Auntie Marge," Marge said just realizing Dudley was there. She had money in her hands to bribe him to come to her, And the chubby boy came to her sticking his grubbing palms out. Sakura looked away trying to calm herself, but when she saw the dogs leg go stiff and rise she nudged Harry who just smiled and gave out a small laugh.

Later that night as Sakura washed the dishes and Harry dried them they listened to what Harry's Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Marge had to say.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" Vernon said as he held up a bottle of Brandy.

"Just a small one. A bit more... a bit more... That's the boy. .Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs, " She said as she lazily took a sip from the wine glass than put it to her dog's slobbery mouth and let him drink some. Sakura was starring disgustingly at her, that was sick it was like she was going to drink spit, and not just any spit. Dog spit. Marge caught her looking and sat up.

"What are you smirking at!" She barked at Sakura.

"What else other than your ugly fa-," Sakura said not realizing what she was saying.

"Nothing," Harry barked. Sakura looked at Harry like she was very sorry. Marge just smeared.

"Where is it that you send him, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases," Harry frowns at this, Sakura loops her fingers with his and squeezes his hand. Harry quickly took the opportunity and did the same. A small blush appeared on Sakuras face, Harry just smiled.

"I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" Harry looks at his uncle, Vernon had 'a tell her what see wants to hear face', Sakura almost let her smile show, but bit her lip really hard.

"Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times," Harry said sarcastically and turned around so he could laugh a little. Sakura still stared at the adults.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. (another sip) Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?"

"Nothing. That is... he didn't work. He was - unemployed," Petunia said with an irritated voice.

"Of course. And a drunk, I expect -,"

"That's a lie!" Marge choked on her Brandy for a minute.

"What did you say?"

"My dad wasn't a drunk," Harry's anger flew across the room and shattered his aunts wine glass that she was holding, Brandy spilled every where.

"Oh my goodness! Marge!" Petunia said while grabbing a towel to help her clean it up.

"Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip," Harry looked at the glittering glass all over the table.

"I'm surprised," Sakura whispered.

"Me too," Harry admitted.

"You two go to bed. Now." Vernon demanded towards Harry and Sakura.

"Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup…," Sakura wanted to punch this lady straight In the face so bad. Her gripped hands were dying to be let lose on this fat ugly lady.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Harry yelled as he threw the cloth with the glass in it on the floor. Marge was going to reply when a button from her dress soared through the air and hit Dudley right in the face. Seams from her dress start to rip apart from each other. Sakura laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't of eaten that last piece of pot roast," Sakura replied with a giggle.

As she rises, Vernon leaps for her and Ripper growls, fixing his teeth to Vernon's trousers. Harry frightened by what he's done, watches his Aunt Marge bounce gently across the ceiling and into the sun room. The others race outside as Marge begins to float away, Vernon's grip on her hands still strong.

"Don't worry! I've got you…," Soon he slowly started to lift up with her. Ripper still had his torturous grasp on his leg. Vernon and Marge's eyes met.

"Vernon. Don't you dare..," She yelled at her brother.

"Sorry," He said as he let grip on her hand's slip. He fell to the ground being cushioned by his big butt. He looks up with sorrow on his face as he watched his sister ,Marge, float away screaming. Harry freaked out by what just happened ran to his room, Sakura right behind him. When she saw him pack she ran to her room and started to do the same. Last year Dumbledore had given her , her own trunk. And over the summer Sakura got a job with Harry, made some money and went shopping, she had so many new pretty clothes. When Harry finished he dragged his trunk down the stairs Sakura already finished and was waiting for him by the door. Vernon with Petunia and Dudley behind him came charging in.

"**YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

"No! She deserved what she got! And you... you keep away from me," Harry yelled while pointing his wand at his uncle.

"You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go," His uncle quivered.

"He's not but I am," Sakura said while she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Vernon.

"They wont have you, Where are you going to go?" Vernon said to Harry.

"Anywhere's better than here," He said as he pushed by his uncle and ran out the door. Sakura soon disappeared from their eyes. She appeared next to a sitting Harry at a light pole that was next to a empty play ground. The rusted chains of the swing's creaked as a gust of wind came blowing by. Sakura sat next to him on the ground.

"That was brilliant Harry,"

"Sakura,"

"The effects of transferring are taking longer, we must be getting along better, don't you think?" She said trying to ease the conversation, knowing he didn't want to talk about what had just happened.

"Sakura..,"

"hmm?"

"You, you, well you kissed me earlier,"

"I know," She said while smiling.

"Thanks for trying to defend me. I could feel your anger. When Marge said those things,""No problem," Sakura said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Pink and black clashed together.

Another gust of wind came and the leaves started to rustle. Harry turned, studying the swaying swings and the carousel. Then, he... Stiffens and turned back to the direction he was originally facing. Sensing something in the shadows across the street, he raised up off the ground pulling a confused Sakura up with him. Slowly drawing his wand. Then he sees... it. Something big. Darker than the shadows which concealed it. Something with wide, gleaming eyes**. **Harry stepped back. Afraid to look. Afraid not to. Wand outstretched... he tripped, tumbling over his` forgotten trunk. The tip of his wand Blazes.

"Bang!" Twin beams of blinding light spear the night. Giant wheels bear down. Harry rolls clear - just as a preposterously purple, triple decker bus screeches to a halt. Gold letters glimmered above the windscreen: The Knight Bus.

Doors hiss and snap back a 18- year-old boy in a wrinkled conductors uniform with a pasty face and racoon eyes stands in the doorway.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening," seeing Harry and Sakura on the ground.

" What' cha doing' down there?"

"Fell over," Harry replied.

"What cha fall over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said. Stan looks down with a nasty knowing look on his face.

"Don't even think about it, it wasn't like that," Sakura said.

"Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow," Stan said as he grabbed Sakura and Harry's trunks. Harry and Sakura climbed on the bus where there were no seats, just beds.

Sakura looked around the bus, it was really dirty and there was a old hairy wizard in one of the beds. She walked to the front and saw an old wizard whose face was hidden by a bushy beard, with think glasses. Sakuras attention though was at the shrunken head hanging from the rear view mirror. Its stitches black, and face shriveled. She really hated it, it gave her major creeps, so she turned around and headed back to Harry.

"Take 'her away, Ern," Stan said.

"Yeah, take it away! Ernny" The shrunken head said to the old wrinkled driver.

The diver closes the door's with a bang. And the bus rips off. Sakura loses her balance and falls on Harry who grabs a bar to steady them both.

"What you say your name was again?" Harry's grip on Sakura tightens.

"I didn't Stan,"

"He's Harry Potter, and I'm Sakura Haruno,"

"Potter? Woza, and a Haruno fairy all in one night hah my mum is not going to believe me," Harry looked over the teens shoulder and saw the Daily Profit.

"Whereabouts you heading'?" Harry looks at Stan.

"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London-," Sakura answered.

"Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London," Stan grins devilishly , showing his rotting teeth, Sakura just grimaced.

"Leaky Cauldron? Stay away from the pea soup!" the shrunken head and Stan laugh as they make fun of Sakura, she just pouts.

LATER

Sakura and Harry got off the bus and saw what looked like an Igor standing outside the bus with their trunks in each one of his hands.

"Mr. Potter….and girl at last," said the man known as Tom.

Harry and Sakura watch as the bus shoot away into the night. They followed Tom into the Leaky cauldron. Harry kept close to Tom as Sakura kept close to Harry, as they felt the few stares of the people in the closing bar on them. Tom led Harry and Sakura up the stairs and into a giant room. As Harry and Sakura followed Tom into the room Harry spotted a white owl.

"Hedwig!"

" Right, smart bird you've got there, Mr. Potter. Arrived only minutes before yourself," Tom said, as a man walked through the door. Harry turned, finding Cornelius Fudge at the window, staring at the ghostly shadows beyond. Harry's reflection shivers in the glass, but the man doesn't turn. Tom takes a position against the wall, fishes a pair of walnuts from his pocket and - CRACK - crushes the shells between his palms.

"I should tell you, Mr. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident what so ever,"

"That's it?" Asked an overly curious Sakura.

" Well yes I mean we're not going to expel you let alone send you to Azkaban for a simple and harmless spell as blowing up your aunt. On the other hand running away like this in these states is very irresponsible,"

"Hmmf," Sakura said loudly so everyone could acknowledge her presence.

"'The state of things' sir?" Harry asked, his blue eyes swimming with curiosity.

"We have a killer on the loose,"

"Sirius Black, you mean. But... what's that got to do with Harry?" Sakura spoke, but jumped a little when she herd a CRACK she turned around to see Tom smiling nervously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you," Cornelius said while handing Sakura two big piles of books, she would of dropped them if Harry didn't grab a stack from her. Sakura glared at Cornelius.

"By the way, Harry. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't... wander," Cornelius spoke. Harry nodded and followed Tom as he led him and Sakura to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

**RECAP:**"Hmmf." Sakura said loudly so everyone could acknowledge her presence.

"'The state of things' sir?" Harry asked his blue eyes swimming with curiosity.

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean. But... what's that got to do with Harry?" Sakura spoke, but jumped a little when she herd a CRACK she turned around to see Tom smiling nervously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." Cornelius said while handing Sakura two big piles of books, she would of dropped them if Harry didn't grab a stack from her. Sakura glared at Cornelius.

"By the way, Harry. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't... wander." Cornelius spoke. Harry nodded and followed Tom as he led him and Sakura to their room.**:END OF RECAP**

CHAPTER TWO

Harry and Sakura were standing in the room that was dimly lit by cloudy sky with Hedwig, an awkward silence between them.

"Harry**."**

"**Yes!" he said a little too quickly as if he was dying from the silence between them.**

"**I -uh oh nothing." Sakura downcast her sparkling emerald eyes so Harry's view was blocked by her pastel pink hair, that was in whips all around her head giving her a cute style.**

"**Sakura."**

"**Yes!" Sakura also said a little too quickly.**

"**Well I just want to say-GROWL-" Harry looked at Sakura with a questioning look.**

"**Was that you?" He asked while looking at Sakuras stomach. His view was blocked by her arms swinging around herself as if she was naked and being stared at.**

"**NO!. I thought it was you." She said with a frantic tone in her voice. Harry shook his head and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the big stack of book. When he herd the growl again he saw the biggest and hairiest book located at the bottom of the pile was moving. Harry looked at Sakura than to the pile of books. She saw what he saw. A book was moving. They both approached each side of the pile in a sneaky way. Harry looked at Sakura and mouthed 1,2,3! **

**They swung the other books off and the hairy book kept moving. It wasn't till Sakura picked it up and read the title.**

"**Monster book of Monsters? What the?" Said as she opened it but when she did the book went out of control its cover started flapping and Sakuras sleeve got caught it and was ripped off. She through the book in the air and screamed and ran and jumped onto Harry. When the book hit the ground it turned around as if to challenge Harry himself. Harry took a step back and the book went charging for the. Harry ran with Sakura in his arms and jumped on the bed. The book went right under the bed.]**

"**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Ahh it ripped my shirt."**

"**heh you ripped my shirt ill take that as an even."**

"**It was going to eat me Harry. EAT ME!"**

"**it's a book Sakura."**

"**Heh than why did you run?"**

"**That's easy. So you would rip my whole shirt off."**

"**ha its cause you knew it was going to eat your foot." **

"**Sakura I am going to prove to you that it wont eat anything." He said as he took of his shoe.**

"**Observe." He said. He through his shoe to the floor. **

"**Has she nothing to-" He was cut off by a gnawing noise. The book came out and was eating Harry's shoe. Sakura did the one thing that came to mind. She pushed Harry off the bed and onto the book to stop it.**

"**Sakura."**

"**Stay put I'm going to find something to- ayah." She said while holding a piece of string up. When Harry gave her enough room to tie the book together. They grabbed what was left of Harry's shoe and left the room.**

"**that was totally to much scare for me for one year. Promise me you wont get us in trouble this year if I ever get as scared as I did last year ill defiantly have grey hair. Did you know you can actually be scared to death." Sakura said with such seriousness in her eyes.**

"**Sakura please I wont- Is that Scabbers?"**

"**Huh?" Sakura said while looking to find a big fat brown rat run by their feet.**

"**is it?" Harry asked and Sakura felt something rush by her feet. She looked down to catch a glimpse of orange.**

"**Yes. And that's Hermione's cat. Lets follow them." Sakura said as she ran for the animals, Harry right behind her.**

**As Harry and Sakura ran down the main stairs in the Leaky Couldren they herd two people arguing.**

"**I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Sakura knew that voice as Ron.**

"**He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Harry knew it was Hermione. As they reached the bottom of the stairs. Sakura opened her big mouth.**

"**Hey Guys!" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.**

"**A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me. " Ron continued ignoring Sakura. Sakura just let her mouth open and hang there.**

"**That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. (cooing to the cat) It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy" Hermione turned her head to see who was standing there.**

"**Sakura! Harry!" **

**-Dinning Room-**

**Harry, Sakura, Hermione and Ron all sat at the table, Ron holding a newspaper cut out of his family in Egypt. **

"**Egypt? " Harry asked with excitement I his voice.**

"**What's it like Ron?" Sakura asked.**

"**Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs -"**

"**You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast. " Hermione cut in. Ron completely ignoring what Hermione just said.**

"**I also got a new wand."**

"**that cool." Sakura said as she herd a commotion behind her she turned around to see the whole Weasley family pouring in.**

**Gorge and Fred stand right behind Ron.**

"**Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" Gorge says.**

"**I haven't shown anyone! Other than Harry and Hermione and Sakura."**

"**No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. The bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium." Fred says.**

"**Hey Fred look its our pretty popin princess."**

"**Right your are Gorge. And how was our pretty popin princess's summer." Sakura sighed.**

"**I really wish you would stop calling me that."**

"**Sorry love, its genetics-"**

"**Its craved in our brains." Gorge finished his brother's sentence.**

"**that makes no sense." Sakura said with a little aggravation in her voice. Right after Sakura said this Mrs. Weasley came over and stood in between Sakura and Harry, one hand on each of their shoulders.**

"**Its good to see both of you.' She said while giving them a warm smile. Sakura could of blown up with joy that had to be the first caring smile she had gotten in a while.**

"**Its good to see you too." Harry said and Sakura smiled and nodded.**

"**Harry. I wonder if I might have a word." Mr. Weasley said. **

"**Sure…ahh Sakura?"**

"**Yea? Oh yea we have gotten way better at it if I do say so myself. Go as far as well as far as to where you think you can go." Sakura watched as Harry walked away with Mr. Weasley, she was curious as to what he had to say but just concentrated on the conversation at hand.**

"**George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph. Don't you think so Pretty-" Fred was cut off as Sakura pulled her wand out.**

"**One more time from either of you( pointing at gorge also) and I'll blast you." She said with force in her voice. The boys just nodded and gulped.**

"**That's your nose, Fred. "Ginny said.**

"**Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it? Take after your side of the family, don't I, Mum? " Fred said trying to forget what Sakura had just said.**

**WITH HARRY….**

**Harry and Mr. Weasley walk down the room in a secluded area. Harry notices Mr. Weasley glance edgily at a fugitive poster tacked to the wall. In it, Sirius Black glowers under the words, "Have You Seen This Man?" **

"**Harry. There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. But I think you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger. " Harry glances at the poster starring at it. Until what had said registered in his brain.**

"**Has this anything to do with him, sir?" Harry asked never taking his eyes off the poster.**

"**What do you know of Sirius Black, Harry? " 's dark brown eyes creased with his questioning.**

"**That he escaped from Azkaban. That he killed someone.." Harry said with a distant look in his eyes.**

"**Harry, thirteen years ago, when you stopped... " He didn't continue feeling overwhelmed.**

"**Voldemort...? " Mr. Weasley's bright orange hair flipped as he shook his head nervously.**

"**Black lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, only you stand in the way of…"**

"**Voldemort...?"**

"**Harry, I hate it when you say -"**

"**I know, sorry. Ron hates it too." Harry said moving his eyes to land on something or someone else to distract himself.**

"**In Black's mind, only you stand in the way of... You-Know-Who returning to power. That's why he's broken… That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you. And.." He hesitates again.**

"**Kill me? " Harry asked and Mr. Weasley nods his head.**

"**Harry. I want you to swear that -- whatever you might hear -- you won't go looking for Black." Harry looks him right in the eye.**

"**Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"**

"**Just watch yourself, will you, Harry?"**

"**Of course sir."**

"**now lets get back to everyone before they start to wonder about what we were talking about not that they weren't wondering at all but we wouldn't want their minds to wonder now would we." Mr. Weasley said with his warm smile. Harry just smiled and nodded his head and followed after Mr. Weasley.**

**NEXT DAY AT TRAIN STATION**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura were all aboard the train looking for a car room they could sit in.**

"**guys it's the only one that's not full. Hermione said pointing to the car with one other person who was passed out in it.**

"**We cant all fit in there." Sakura said.**

"**ill go find another place." Ron suggested.**

"**No! this will be a perfect chance for me and Harry to really test out how much we progressed. Ill go." Sakura said while clutching her bag and heading off.**

"**Sakura!"**

"**Yes Harry?"**

"**Oh just well umm nothing bye.**

"**bye Harry." Sakura rolled her eyes and headed off to look for a car she could sit in. Sakura looked in every cart. It wasn't till she came to the very end of the train did she find a cart with only one seat in it. **

"**Oi Sakura." the snake himself said. With his bleach blonde hair with it for once not slicked back.**

"**Draco."**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked with a knowing look on his face. **

"**there are no other seats one the train…" Sakura grumbled.**

"**What was that I couldn't hear you." All Malfoys friends laughed.**

"**I said there are no other seats located on the train. May I sit here?"**

"**Why not." Sakura stared at him questionably as she stuffed her bags in the spot above her seat. As she sat down she herd the food cart bell ring. Crab and Goyle bolted before anyone could say anything.**

"**Have a nice summer Draco?"**

"**As nice as yours probably."**

"**oh so your Masters Aunt cut your hair off too? I was wondering why it looked atrocious this year." Sakura said sarcastically. **

"**So that's why its cut. It suits you." he said. Sakura couldn't help but blush.**

"**oh well thanks Draco butt I still don't like your hair like that. Its misleading."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**it makes you look a little nice, and that's not true at all."**

"**Sakura to change people need time. But I will change and ill do it for you." Sakura really didn't want to say the next words.**

"**Draco change, but don't do it for me. Do it because you want to."**

"**Saku-"**

"**Draco look at all the food we got." Crab said.**

"**here we got you a box of beans." Goyle said handing them to Draco.**

"**Thanks." Everyone went quite after that. Sakura would every once and a while hear Crabe and Goyle argue over something but ignore it all together. Sakura didn't speak until the train stopped.**

"**What was that?" She asked with fear laced in her voice.**

"**I don't know. But look." Draco said as he saw the glass on the windows freeze.**

"**I think its coming on board." Goyle said. **

"**Close the doors!" Draco Said.**

"**No!" Sakura said as she jumped up and ran down the hall. **

"**SAKURA!" Draco called after her. She kept running. When she saw a black figure approach the cap where Harry was she pushed her legs harder than ever and tried to push the figure out. She went right threw it and landed on the ground. She had enough strength to say one word that came to mind. **

"**Irvarkey." The creature stopped moving and turned toward her. Hermione screamed. Harry panicked and Sakura passed out but not before she saw the creature turn toward Harry again..**

**]**

**Hogwarts Main Hall.**

**All students voices roar in the ,aim hall, its ceiling bewitched with candles hovering every where. Ron, Harry and Hermione sit at the Gryffindors table.**

"**Wonder if Sakuras going to be alright." Harry said.**

"**im sure she will Harry." Hermione said with a friendly tone.**

"**She hasn't woken up yet. I just feel like -"**

"**She hasn't woken up because-" Hermione was cut off.**

"**she gets the effect you get ten times worse plus she was already out before you were." Ron said matter o factly looking at Hermione with a grin on his face.**

"**I hope she wakes up soon.." Harry said just as Dumbledore spoke up.**

"**Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..(McGonagall clears her throat) Mm. Yes. first, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor. " The man who was on the train stood up. His black hair no longer greasy n his pale face held a little more color.**

"**Of course that's why he knew to give you the chocolate Harry." Hermione said loudly over the students applause.**

"**As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid! Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving A warning to all keep out of their way a Dementor will not care if you're their target or not. Now enjoy your feast." Dumbledore turned at sat down at the table next to professor McGonagall.**

"**hey Potter." The great Draco called. Harry turns around.**

"**is it true you actually fainted?" Draco says as he and his friends all laugh. Harry gets a grim looked on his face and turns around.**

"**how'd he find out."**

"**Forget about it Harry." Ron says.**

**END OF FEAST **

**All students exit the Great Hall, and make their way to scale the Marble Staircase. **

"**I'm going to see Sakura in a bit you guys want to come?" Harry asked.**

"**Ah I highly doubt she's going to be awake Harry, and I have to get ready for school, I'm sorry." Hermione said as they climbed the seventh stair case.**

"**And quite honestly I just don't want to go." Ron said bluntly. Hermione hit Ron over the head.**

"**Oww..What's going on?" Ron asked as he say all Gryffindors crowding there common room doors entrance. Shamus was standing there repeating their password. The fat lady was trying to break a glass with her voice.**

"**Harry she's not listing."**

"**Fortuna Major." hurry said.**

"**Wait wait." she said. "Blooooooooooooah" she screamed as her face turned red, it wasn't until she hit her glass subtly against the wall behind her did she flattery answer." look just with my voice."**

"**Fortuna Major." Harry said in an annoyed way.**

"**Oh alright." she said as she opened the door. All students made their way in.**

"**Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked as she say Harry leaving.**

"**oh I just think I'm going to see Sakura now. See you guys later."**

**IN THE HOSPITAL WING**

**As Harry pushed open the door to the hospital wing he saw a ball of pink laying under the covers. It amazed him at what her hair color was and how you could see it through white sheets. He walked over to where she was located and sat on her bed. Just as he did Sakura sprang up.**

"**Wahhh." Harry yelled as he flung off her bed. Sakura looked at him.**

"**What? You're the one who sat down on me!"**

"**I did not!"**

"**Did too."**

"**Did not."**

"**it was my hand Harry."**

"**oh that's why it was lumpy."**

"**No duh!" Sakura said while making a funny face.**

"**Ahh. Just the two I wanted to see." Harry and Sakura turned their heads to see Dumbledore walked over towards where they were at.**

"**Sir..?"**

"**Perfect. I wanted to see you to. You see me and Harry-" Harry cut her off.**

"**Harry and I." Sakura looked at him with a look that said 'really?'**

"**Harry and I! have made a lot of progress over the summer and we can be a good distance away from each other for a long while. So I was wondering-" Sakura said as her voice wondered off.**

"**Wondering if you two could stay in each genders dorm?"**

"**Yes." they said in unison.**

"**Well this is good considering that was what I was going to talk to you two about. Good night." Dumbledore said as he took his leave. Sakura looked at Harry and smiled.**

"**What do you want?" Harry asked.**

"**Well im so pooped you should just walked to the dorms without me than I can just transport their."**

"**Really? I mean really Sakura?"**

"**oh alright ill go."**

**Sakura got up room her bed and her and Harry made their ways to the dorms.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Sakura and Hermione had gotten bed away from each other considering Sakura didn't get a chance to pick and Hermione didn't know they has to stay in the dorm rooms. All of the girls were asleep except for Sakura. She didn't know how they could fall asleep so fast it was only 9. Sakura let her mind wonder till she thought about Harry, and something she needed to ask him. Next thing she knew she was standing in the boys dorm. As she got there she saw the boys were eating candy. She saw Seamus eat something and he started jumping about and talking like a monkey Sakura put her hand to her mouth, next was Neville and he sounded like an elephant than Ron who sounded like a lion that's when she let her laugh out and Harry choked on his and steam started coming out of his ears and his face turned red. After he swallowed what was there. He looked at Sakura.**

"**What are you doing here."**

"**I don't know, I had to ask you something and before I could control it I was here and not a moment to late. Seamus I see you never stop monkeying around and Neville I don't know what to say Ron you are not brave and Harry well I was wondering how long you could hold your temper before you exploded. Ahahahaha I'll just ask you tomorrow Harry I got to go" Sakura said as she held her gut while she laughed and disappeared.**

**END!!**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.**

**AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!****L**

**RECAP:**

Sakura and Hermione had gotten bed away from each other considering Sakura didn't get a chance to pick and Hermione didn't know they has to stay in the dorm rooms. All of the girls were asleep except for Sakura. She didn't know how they could fall asleep so fast it was only 9. Sakura let her mind wonder till she thought about Harry, and something she needed to ask him. Next thing she knew she was standing in the boys dorm. As she got there she saw the boys were eating candy. She saw Seamus eat something and he started jumping about and talking like a monkey Sakura put her hand to her mouth, next was Neville and he sounded like an elephant than Ron who sounded like a lion that's when she let her laugh out and Harry choked on his and steam started coming out of his ears and his face turned red. After he swallowed what was there. He looked at Sakura.

"What are you doing here."

"I don't know, I had to ask you something and before I could control it I was here and not a moment to late. Seamus I see you never stop monkeying around and Neville I don't know what to say Ron you are not brave and Harry well I was wondering how long you could hold your temper before you exploded. Ahahahaha I'll just ask you tomorrow Harry I got to go" Sakura said as she held her gut while she laughed and disappeared.

**:END OF RECAP**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sit on fat little pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room, along with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and others. Professor Trelawney, a old hippie woman who had naturally frizzy and crimped hair, with huge thick glasses.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess..... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."

"What rubbish. " Hermione whispered under her breath.

Ron turned to Hermione and gave her a dirty look.

"What is Sakura were her she would totally agree with me" Hermione said.

"Yea well Sakura has special classes to attend to" Harry butted in." Now pay attention!" Harry snapped .

"that wasn't what I was talking about! Where did you come from?!" Ron whispered loudly.

"I was here the whole time." Hermione defended.

"Guys!" Harry said. They both shut up. Just in time to see Professor Trelawney turn to Neville.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well? "

"I... I think so" Neville said with a nervous voice.

"wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me your cup." Neville cautiously hands her his cup with what looked liked dirt at the bottom of it.

"tsk tsk tsk." Professor Trelawney says as she hand Neville his cup back. Neville with much enthusiasm looks at the cup again. Professor Trelawney walked around the room eyeing all her students.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball. (eyeing Parvati) By the way, dear, beware a red- haired man." Parvati eyes Ron dubiously and moves her pouffe away.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever." the teacher continues. All students shift uneasily.

"Well then. Shall we?" Professor Trelawney said as she continued to look at each students cup. When she came upon lavender Browns cup she looked in it and said.

" A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." She looked at Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup.."

"I-I haven't! Whoa-" All you could hear was a crash and see shatters of broken glass.

"... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." She said as she paused by Ron.

"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross -- that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Ron said with a utterly confused looked on his face. Trelawney takes the cup from Ron and gasps loudly.

"My dear boy... You have the Grim." She said while making her voice scratchy.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot." Parvati said.

"But what does it mean, Professor?' Dean Thomas asked. Lavender hunches over her book and speaks.

"'The Grim…Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death." Harry looks in his cup and in the mud stuff he could see the shape of a dog in it, but that image slowly changed into one of Sirius Black.

**ON THE HILLS STONE STAIRS TO HAGRID'S**

"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject. "Hermione said as they walked down the stairs.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron argued.

"A fair few"

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? "

Hey Guys! Wait up!" they all turned to see Sakura running towards them in her uniform. All they girls had to wear them now.

"Sakura? Why are you red in the face. Why are you here?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Oh well I was in a hot room and well us fairy's have to learn about magical creatures and dark arts so ill see you guys in those classes." Sakura said as she walked with them.

As all the students gathered around Hagrids home, Hagrid came out and led them to a secluded area surrounded by trees.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." Hagrid said. Sakura noticed that Draco and all the other Slytherins gathered behind everyone.

"Gather 'round. Find yourself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing you'll want to do is open your books --"

"And how exactly are we suppose to do that?" Draco sneered.

"You stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said matter of factly.

All students stroke their books. But when Neville does it his book seems to eat his shirt off in bits till Neville strokes it again.

"im ok. Im ok." Neville said as he got up off the ground.

"Right' then. So... so... you've got your books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em. " Hagrid disappears. -- Draco speaks loudly to Crabe and Goyle.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy. The only oaf I know of is your father. How is Dobbe, oh that's right Harry smartly freed him from your fathers treacherous grip." Sakura sneered.

"Magical creatures should obey their masters, you should know that Sakura." Sakuras eyes widened at the insult.

"Listen, you stupid prat-" Harry says but stops as he sees Malfoys eyes widen and he shrieks back.

"Dementor ! Dementor !" Draco yells. Everyone turns around them in fear. The Slytherins make an eerie OOH... and OOH sound, then break up laughing. Harry reddens, embarrassed and Sakura was about to punch Malfoy but Hagrid came back with a large and strange creature. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle.

"Gee up, there! (grinning) Beautiful, isn't he? " Hagrid said. Ron gulps and asks.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?"

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello? " The entire class steps back except for Sakura and Harry.

"Well you two do kind of stick. Good Men." Hagrid says to Sakura and Harry. They both look at each other than behind them. Harry groans and Sakura.

"How rude!" Sakura says loudly. Harry and Sakura both slowly approach the beast.

"That's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry, Sakura. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready? " Very wearily Sakura and Harry nod step forward and bow. Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. they wait. And wait..

"Back Off you Two!" Sakura and Harry slowly retreat and stop when... Buckbeak ducks his beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved.

"Well done, Harry! Sakura! Go on. Give 'im a pat."

"y-You go Harry. This is just to much stress."

Harry nods and walks over to the bird and pets him.

"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Harry's smile goes away.

"what?"

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid says as he lifts Harry onto Buckbeaks back and slaps his behind. Buckbeak went running off and Harry wrapped his arms around Sakuras neck.

"SHIT!" Sakura screamed as she disappeared.

"opps I forgot." Hagrid said. (SOORY I'M GETTING LAZY)

When Harry came back with Sakura clutching behind him so hard he could breathe.

"Sakura let go!" Harry said as he ripped her hands from his waist and jumped off Buckbeak just in time to catch Sakura.

"Hagrid!"

"Yes?"

"I-H-Hate heights!" She said in a squeaky type of voice.

"Sorry. But well done." Hagrid said as he starts clapping soon the whole class joins in except for Draco.

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute --"

"Malfoy! No! " In a flash Buckbeak bucks Malfoy. Malfoy freezes. Looks down at the blood blossoming on his robes. SHRIEKS. Instantly, Harry dashes forward. Buckbeak whips around, raises its talons and -- seeing Harry -- lowers them. Ducks its beak. Harry... realizing what he's done... breathes.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!"

"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch…" Hagrid see blood.

"Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like.."

"No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!" Hagrid dashes off with Malfoy in his arms to the infirmary.

**LATER IN THE GREAT HALL**

As Lavender and Parvati huddle over a dozens of teacups, Avidly interpreting patterns in hushed voices, Draco's, arm bound in a sling, holds court before a clot of Slytherins.

"**Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" a girl names Pansy asked. **

"**It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Harry, Sakura, Ron and Hermione watch from the Gryffindor table. **

"**The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron says.**

"**At least Hagrid didn't get sacked. ." Harry and Sakura said at the same time.**

"**Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this…"**

"**He's been sighted! " Seamus says with fear in his voice while looking at the daily profit.**

"**Who?" But the photograph on the Prophet's front page provides a chilling answer: Sirius Black. Hermione reads over the shoulders of others. **

"**Achintee? That's not far from here…" Neville joins the conversation.**

"**You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you? "**

"**With the Dementors at every entrance?" Lavender said.**

"**Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Lavendar said, lavenders twin sister.**

"**That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." a boy named Bem said.**

**END!!!**

**REVIEW???????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.**

**AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!****L**

**RECAP:**

As Lavender and Parvati huddle over a dozens of teacups, Avidly interpreting patterns in hushed voices, Draco's, arm bound in a sling, holds court before a clot of Slytherins.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" a girl names Pansy asked.

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Harry, Sakura, Ron and Hermione watch from the Gryffindor table.

"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron says.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked. ." Harry and Sakura said at the same time.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this…"

"He's been sighted! " Seamus says with fear in his voice while looking at the daily profit.

"Who?" But the photograph on the Prophet's front page provides a chilling answer: Sirius Black. Hermione reads over the shoulders of others.

"Duff Town? That's not far from here…" Neville joins the conversation.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you? "

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Lavender said.

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Lavendar said, lavenders twin sister.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." a boy named Bem said.

**:END OF RECAP**

**Chapter four**

**LUPINS CLASS ROOM**

AS all the students stand in professor Lupins room they all stare at the tall wooden wardrobe with a mirror door that was rattling.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Sakura jumps, surprised by her teacher. Harry and Ron laugh at her.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Ron jumps surprised by Hermione. Sakura laughs.

"When she get here?" He asked with a shocked yet confused look on his face towards Harry and Sakura.

"Ahem. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus! " Professor Lupin finished.

"Riddikulus!**" they class said together.**

"**It's this class that's ridiculous." Malfoy whispered. Sakura scoffed.**

"**Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"**

"**Why is it always me." Neville whispered as he eyed the rattling wardrobe.**

"**What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"**

"**Profter... Snafpt... " Neville said shyly.**

"**Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."**

"**Professor Snape." Everyone starts to laugh.**

"**Don't worry Neville Professor Snape is the next thing I'm afraid of right after spiders. Ewwwoo." Sakura said as she and Ron shivered.**

"**Thanks Sakura." Neville mouthed to her. Sakura just nodded her head.**

"**Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"**

"**Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either. " The class again starts to laugh, Sakura joins them this time.**

"**It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"**

"**She carries a red handbag.."**

"**That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do.." Lupin leans close to Neville, and whisperers in his ear. Neville's eyes widen.**

"**You can do this, Neville." Neville gulps and nods walking toward the wardrobe.**

"**Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Professor Lupin swishes his wand toward the mirror door and it swings open. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright. **

"**Think, Neville. Think!" Sakura shouted.**

"**R-r-Riddikulus!" Snape stumbles in a flash of light and reappears... in a long lace trimmed dress, a towering moth eaten hat, and a crimson handbag. The class roars with laughter, all hunching over except Draco and his fellow Slytherins. Neville blinks, amazed, then slowly, grins himself. Professor Lupin drops the needle on an OLD gramophone. As a scratchy rumba fills the room, he points to Ron. **

"**Ron! Forward!" Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mass, then mutates into a... giant spider. As Ron gasps, Sakura hides behind Harry and Harry and Hermione exchange an uncertain glance. Lupin puts his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raises his wand.**

"**Riddikulus!" Roller skates materialize on the spider's hairy feet and it begins to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxes as the class' laughter rings out. **

"**Parvati!" Professor Lupin calls. As Parvati steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, then reappears as a vampire.**

"**Riddikulus!" As the vampire whips its cloak across its eyes, swish! The cloak reopens, the class laughs, to see that the vampire is now dressed like Carmen Miranda. As it begins to shimmy about -- against its will -- the class starts to clap. **

"**Mr. Thomas!" Lupin calls. As Dean steps up, the vampire's undulating body attenuates, its skin darkening with diamond-thatched scales becoming... a giant cobra. **

"**Riddikulus!" The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, transforms into a jack-in-the-box. Lupin grins and... **

"**Next!" he says. Only to see Harry step forward expectantly. Concern flickers through Lupins face. The Jack-In-The-Box pivots on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Harry starts to raise his wand, then... freezes, transfixed. The Dementor looms closer and closer, when Sakura pushes Harry aside. The boggart swirls in a oval of mist Sakura looked closer to see a boy with onyx hair and dark blue eyes. He was running at her with a Katana in his hand, she was charging at him with her fist glowing a light green. **

"**Sasuke!" she whispered before fainting.**

"**Sakura!?" Harry yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground.**

"**Here!" Professor Lupin screamed. A rolling mist appears, which becomes clouds. Something glows within the clouds, white, silvery and round...**

"**Riddikulus!" the round things turns yellow and pops like a balloon. It whizzes crazily about the room, then darts back into the wardrobe. The door slams shut and the class cheers. **

"**Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today. Class dismissed." As the students hastily walked out of the class room you could hear them talking about Sakura. Harry Hermione and Ron follow professor Lupin to the hospital wing as he carried Sakura.**

**AT THE HOSPITAL WING**

**AS professor Lupin laid Sakura on the bed a nurse cam running up and asked what happened, just as Lupin was going to tell her a sparkling light came from behind them. A woman with a big bosom with long blond hair tied into pig tail, her amber eyes pricing everyone, and the strange purple mark on her forehead.**

"**Get Dumbledore she said in a demanding tone." As people kept starring at her.**

"**NOW!!!" the nurse went running off to get Dumbledore. And the woman went running towards Sakura.**

"**Stop don't get any closer to SAKURA!" Harry said as he held out his wand.**

"**Don't waste my time boy I'm Tusnade, head of the Haruno fairies." she said sharply.**

"**Now move aside." She continued. She went by Sakuras side and put her hands above Sakura head. A green light emitted from her hands.**

"**What are you doing to her!" Harry demanded. Everyone turned there heads as the door swung open and Dumbledore cam rushing in.**

" **I demand to know who you are and what your business is with."**

"**Tusnade head of the"**

"**Harunos." Dumbledore sighed.**

"**this is a very serious matter. She has recovered half of her memories." Tusnade said as she placed her hands down.**

"**Which means?" Harry asked worried.**

"**Which means she's probably ten times weaker than she was before, that she's now half human I guess?"**

"**No that's not it at all." Tusnade said while rubbing her temples.**

"**than what is it?" Ron gulped.**

"**She wont become half human or weaker till she relives all her memories again. And it will just happen one day, no one will expect it, it'll just happen. Than she will become full human. You see Sakura different. She has died many times, and has been resurrected many times. But she doesn't remember any of it. "**

"**I'm confused." Ron said.**

"**All take a seat this may take a while for me to explain. Tusnade said as she sat on the bed with Sakura, Dumbledore slid the one chair so he could sit, Professor Lupin sat against the wall, Harry Ron and Hermione sat against Sakuras bed.**

"**It happened hundreds of years ago. Sakura sacrificed herself to save both of her friends, but she fell in love with one Sasuke Uchiha, and I could see that he loved her back. Anyways a hundred years later Sakura was given another chance to live her life. Sakura agreed unknown to her that she would forget all her memories. So she became a fairy, and me being head fairy well I remembered everything. Me and Sakura lived in the same time. Her real name is Sakura Jasmine Haruno. I let her keep her real name. it was dangerous for me to do that but I would always know her as Sakura. And I named the fairies Haruno, we used to be known as Jimiki fairies that's why we are not know to well anymore. People have yet to grasp it. Anyways -**

"**We are all well aware about the Haruno fairies we're learning about them in our creature class." Ron said.**

"**oh well I guess I'm older than I thought. Anyways (glare at Ron) Sakuras been a special case, she has never once ever had any encounter with her memories, whilst all our other fairies usually turn into a human their second hundredth year and we always get more, you would never believe how many people die before they should. That's why we exist, to give those who were not meant to die another chance to live. Its quite amazing. Sakuras very different as you can see she not only doesn't look like a magical creature with her pink hair and green eyes, Haruno fairies are usually dark and that happens due to their death and not wanting to die, its their hatred for those who kill them. That's why some fairies take longer to turn human than others. And when their hatred decreases their true self's come out. Sakura never had hatred. She always been her pink hair green eyes self. Its like she remembers everything deep down but doesn't want to live because she's scared to fall in love again."**

"**Love?" Harry asked.**

"**I'm sorry to say you are not going to find out about that from me. Sakura needs to tell you herself when she becomes human. It might odd of me to say but its going to happen when she's with you Harry. Her memories will either come to her fast, or they will slowly come to her. Either way I'm afraid or rather glad to say Sakura will be human with you. She's about to wake up, I must got."**

"**why?" Lupin asked.**

"**it will not be good for her to see me now." Tusnade said as she disappeared into the sparkly light that appeared before her. And in a second she was gone and Sakura was moaning.(not sexually)**

"**Where am, I?" Sakura asked whiling rubbing her head. Everyone was looking at her.**

"**Will everyone please leave, everyone except you Harry." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at Sakura and said their farewells. Harry stayed along with Dumbledore.**

"**I remember everything. Sasuke that is." Sakura said as her eyes started filling up with tears.**

"**Miss Haruno you need be more careful. WE don't want any of our students getting in trouble. And with that I'll leave you two alone." Dumbledore said as he left. Harry looked at Sakura with his blue eyes magnifying behind his glasses.**

"**Sakura.."**

"**Harry I'm sorry I should of never let that happen. I'm so stupid."**

"**no your not! I should of remember of what learned last year I should of know your greatest fear is your memories."**

"**Harry who in hells name should you know if I didn't even know." Sakura said while putting a smile on her face.**

"**Will you tell me what you remembered?" **

"**Yes, but only after I've remembered everything." Harry looked at Sakura and smiled.**

"**Harry you can tell me anything. You do know that right?"**

"**Yes I know."**

"**or I can just sneak in your mind." Sakura said while laughing. Harry's face turned red and Sakura noticed this.**

"**oh what Harry? You got something in there you don't want me to find out?"**

"**what? No!" Sakura laughed.**

"**hey Harry can I tell you something?"**

"**Go ahead."**

"**I met this girl, Violet I think her name was. And since you're a boy I told her I asked you for advice."**

"**Go on."**

"**there's this guy she likes, and he's her friend, but she doesn't want to tell him she likes him in fear that he will reject hr and things will be weird between them."**

"**Well I would say not to risk it, if their friendship is so important to her." Harry said simply. Sakura sweat dropped. She couldn't believe hoe naïve he could be.**

"**Thanks Harry."**

"**No problem."**

"**Hey Harry? Do you think I can leave?"**

"**I don't see why not. Come on lets go." Sakura smiled and thought 'only if he knew I was talking about us' as she followed Harry.**

**END OF CHAPIE REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.**

**AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!****L**

**RECAP:**

"or I can just sneak in your mind." Sakura said while laughing. Harry's face turned red and Sakura noticed this.

"oh what Harry? You got something in there you don't want me to find out?"

"what? No!" Sakura laughed.

"hey Harry can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I met this girl, Violet I think her name was. And since you're a boy I told her I asked you for advice."

"Go on."

"there's this guy she likes, and he's her friend, but she doesn't want to tell him she likes him in fear that he will reject hr and things will be weird between them."

"Well I would say not to risk it, if their friendship is so important to her." Harry said simply. Sakura sweat dropped. She couldn't believe hoe naïve he could be.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"Hey Harry? Do you think I can leave?"

"I don't see why not. Come on lets go." Sakura smiled and thought 'only if he knew I was talking about us' as she followed Harry.

**:END OF RECAP.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

CLOCK TOWER COURTYARD TWO WEEKS LATER

Third year and older students buzzed around the courtyard clutching permission forms in their hands, all except Harry and Sakura. Professor McGonagall was standing there in her usual green robes.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." Professor McGonagall said as Harry approached her, but before he can utter a syllable she was at his throat.

"No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."

"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said so, I could go."

"But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word." The professor said with pity on her face. Sakura saw Ron and Hermione watching them.

"Don't worry guys I'll get him company." Harry raises his hand to say goodbye.

"See ya." he said.

Harry and Sakura walked to the bridge talking and laughing till Harry saw Professor Lupin.

"Ah Harry Sakura. So. No Hogsmeade, eh ? "

"No professor. Im afraid not. Um Harry do you mind if I leave I just headache and I want lay down for a while I'll find later." Sakura said.

"I-I'll go with you."

"no its fine."

"No im going."

"Harry I want to be alone." Sakura said with while walking away. But stop.

"Im sorry Harry I didn't mean it like that."

"its okay I understand. I'll see you later." Sakura noded her goodbye to Lupin and walked away.

"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went."

"What?"

"To Hogsmeade."

"oh, Really?"

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets." Lupin said as he laughed.

"Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"Yes, that too…"

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You'd like to know why Sakura and I stopped you from facing the Boggart. I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort, and Sakura just wanted to protect you. But clearly... I was wrong About the Boggart"

"I did think of Voldemort first. But then, I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors... And what happened to Sakura.."

"Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise, or you fear what will happen to Sakura."

"Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming. Was that Sakura?"

"No. Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power."

"ThanI think it was my mother. The night she was murdered."

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. (nodding) Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even -- and perhaps most especially -- when that person couldn't see it in themselves…" Professor Lupin said as his eyes glazed over.

"Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you. I could tell you stories -- and there are many about your parents, Harry -- but know this. They lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered." He continued while eyeing Harry.

WITH SAKURA

As Sakura walked away from the bridge her walking got cricked, Sakura ignored it and kept walking till she made her way up the hill that went to Hagrids, that's when she collapsed behind the huge rocks that adored the hill lushes of green grass. Her breathy became more rigid and shallow.

_Italics= in Sakuras mind._

Sakuras green eyes glazed over, her pupils looked like they disappeared like she was hypnotized. Her body glazed over in a light sweat. Before she passed out.

(a/n OKAY SO WHAT I PLAN IS LATER WHEN SAKURA REMEMBERS ALL HER MEMORIRES LIKE WHEN SHE HAS TO RE LIVE THEM, WELL I'LL MAKE UP A SASU SAKU STORY AS HER MEMORIRES, SO PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY BUT THINK I SHOULD HAVE MORE NARUTO WILL BE SATISIFIED. IF THERE RE ANY OBJECTIONS PLEASE TELL ME. OH N I SWEAR THE HOGWARTS UNIFORMS ARE ON MY PROFILE. I UPLOADED THEM A WEEK AGAO. SO BLAAAH. AHAH LOL WELL THAT'S ALL)

_A girl that appeared to be twelve years old walked down a road. She had short pink hair and dull emerald eyes. SKIP_

_The same girl with now long hair that was tied up in a high pony tail was fighting with a blonde blue eyed man. SKIP_

_Same girl was fighting a black eyed and haired male with katanas. _

_Sakura woke up in a fast haze. She looked around at where she was and got up. She checked her clock and decided to find Harry, that was after she took a nice long hot bath, so she headed to Mooney Mertiles bathroom. She wanted to be alone. And considering her past with Mooney Mertiles Sakura knew she would get nothing but silence._

_WITH HARRY_

_The Hall buzzes with tales of Hogsmeade, as students swap stories, sample sweets, and send soap bubbles of all shapes, sizes and colors into the air. A marionette of a harlequin cavorts atop the Gryffindor table, moving its limbs in response to the strands of light that extend from Neville's fingertips. Seamus passes his hand through the light beams and -- flumph! -- the Harlequin collapses. _

"_And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color- coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione said fascinated._

"_And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees -- and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron says as he places lots of candy on the table. Harry nods, picking quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. Hermione notices._

"_But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?"'_

"_Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that.." Ron said while drifting off knowing Harry knew what he was saying, as he placed a glass spin top on the table._

"_Sirius Black's trying to kill me." Harry smiled up at them._

" _I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this. Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." Harry continued. As he was about to put a pepper imp in his mouth Sakura came along wearing some jean shorts that went mid thigh a black wife beater with a white button up sweater over it that was unbuttoned , some black high socks that went a little above her knees, and some white keds with black shoe laces. She took the peeper imp he was about to eat and stuck it in her own mouth._

" _Oh, careful of those, they'll make your…" Ron was saying till she stared yelling out "Hot! Hot!" Trying to cool her mouth down with her hands as steam came from her ears nose and mouth. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and everyone else at the Gryffindor table started laughing. Sakura just blushed._

_SEVENTH FLOOR STAIRCASE_

"_That was so funny." Ron said as he was laughing at Sakura. Him Sakura Hermione and Harry were making their way up the staircase._

"_Oh Har har what is it Pick on Sakura day?" Sakura said._

"_What's the hold-up?" Harry asked._

"_Neville probably forgot the password again." Ron said._

"_Hey!" _

"_Oh Neville." Ron said._

"_Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy... " Percy said as he pushed through the crowd of students that surrounded the Gryffindor common room._

"_Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!" Percy yells at everyone. Ron's little sister emerges._

"_The Fat Lady... she's gone." She said in a panic._

"_Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again." Ron joked._

"_No. You don't understand -" Hermione gasps. Everyone looks at what she's looking at. The Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Just then, Dumbledore appears._

"_Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Dumbledore says. Just then, everyone hears a scream. The students dash to the landing, where all the paintings whisper fearfully. Filch's rheumy eyes peer up, searching the upper shadows, then... Narrow._

"_There'll be no need for ghosts, Headmaster." He said as he pointed one of his wrinkly fingers above to the next floor. The Fat Lady cowers in a portrait not her own, trembling. Dumbledore rushes up to her, everyone else following._

"_Dear lady. Who did this to you?" he asked her._

"_Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" She shirked. AS the students all reacted Dumbledore's voice cut through to them._

"_Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall." he said as he stormed off. All students rushed down the stairs and into the great hall._

_In the silent room, where an ocean of sleeping bags, finds Harry lying awake, staring at the net of stars glimmering beyond the highest window. Sakura was laying by him._

"_Harry." she whispered. His blue eyes landed on her._

"_Sakura? Why are you awake."_

"_Harry I'm scared." His eyes widened._

"_About what? Sirius? Don't worry Sakura I wont let him get to you." Sakura let out a little laugh._

"_No. Harry I'm scared that I wont be able to protect you. I worried that I might have a flashback when he attacks and I wont be able to help you. I wont lose any more people I love because I'm weak."_

"_Sakura your not weak, your strong and brave." Sakura looked at him with sad eyes._

"_I need to tell you something. Before I told him and he walked away from me, on a bench. You remind me so much of him. But your caring. And when he and I crossed paths again.. Well I don't remember. Harry I've afraid to have any type of feelings for anyone, and know I know why. But Your-" Sakura quieted herself as she herd Dumbledore and Snape come in, Harry also kept quiet._

"_I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape said._

"_I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore said while nodding his head._

"_Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" Snape said as Dumbledore gazes at the students, refusing to take the bait Snape was handing him._

"_You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor -" Dumbledore stopped Snape._

"_I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Dumbledore said in his scratchy voice. As Snape's eyes glitter darkly, Dumbledore gazes out over the slumbering students. _

"_No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep...It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest." He continued. As he cast his gaze down on Harry. Sakura immediately closed her eyes and Harry followed suit, letting sleep overtake him. _

_END OF CHAPIE!_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

**RECAP:**

In the silent room, where an ocean of sleeping bags, finds Harry lying awake, staring at the net of stars glimmering beyond the highest window. Sakura was laying by him.

"Harry." she whispered. His blue eyes landed on her.

"Sakura? Why are you awake."

"Harry I'm scared." His eyes widened.

"About what? Sirius? Don't worry Sakura I wont let him get to you." Sakura let out a little laugh.

"No. Harry I'm scared that I wont be able to protect you. I worried that I might have a flashback when he attacks and I wont be able to help you. I wont lose any more people I love because I'm weak."

"Sakura your not weak, your strong and brave." **Harry said totally disregarding the fact that Sakura basically said she loved him**. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

"I need to tell you something. Before I told him and he walked away from me, on a bench. You remind me so much of him. But your caring. And when he and I crossed paths again.. Well I don't remember. Harry I've afraid to have any type of feelings for anyone, and know I know why. But Your-" Sakura quieted herself as she herd Dumbledore and Snape come in, Harry also kept quiet.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape said.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore said while nodding his head.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" Snape said as Dumbledore gazes at the students, refusing to take the bait Snape was handing him.

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor -" Dumbledore stopped Snape.

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Dumbledore said in his scratchy voice. As Snape's eyes glitter darkly, Dumbledore gazes out over the slumbering students.

"No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep...It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest." He continued. As he cast his gaze down on Harry. Sakura immediately closed her eyes and Harry followed suit, letting sleep overtake him.

**:END OF RECAP.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Fat Lady was replaced by a painting of a tiny knight known as Sir Cadogan. Stalking a bare stretch of grass as his pony grazes nearby, he brandishes his sword wildly as a group of Gryffindors regard him warily.

"Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" Sir Cadogan said, addressing Seamus.

"He's barking mad!" Seamus said while walking past the painting.

"What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job." Dean said.

"But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list." Neville holds up a wrinkled piece of parchment, just as Ron, Sakura, Hermione and Harry emerge from the door the painting guards.

"Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan! " the painting calls.

"Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need someone mental." Ron whispered. Sakura elbowed him as they walked to professor Lupins class. When they all entered they all regretted it as they saw professor Snape pulling down a white screen. They all took their normal seats, Sakura somehow ended up next to Seamus, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione with Lavender.

When professor abruptly turned around is clam smooth voice said "Turn to page three hundred and ninety four," As the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Malfoy finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape says as hw swiped the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show begins. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

"Werewolves?" Ron says.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks -" Hermione says.

"Quiet! " Snape says annoyed.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in... " Ron whispered to Harry.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" As the class stares mutely at a slide` of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waiting desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth flutters by Harry. Swat! He pins it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Malfoy's parchment has reappeared.

"No one? How... Disappointing."

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind. And btw Hermione was like totally raising her hand the whole time, maybe you should get glasses if you can t see." Sakura snapped at him, right after she glared at Malfoy for howling.

"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. Tell me do you take pride in being an insufferable Smart ass Miss Haruno?"

"Only when it comes to you professor Snape." she replied with a smirk.

"He's got a point, you know." Ron says to Harry, Sakura glares at him. Harry stares at the parchment, Malfoy has drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lightening over and over.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Snape sees the parchment in Harry's hand. "

Passing notes, Potter? " Snape says as he snatches the piece of paper from him.

"Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." Snape turns away from Harry, Malfoy snickers, and Sakura whacks him over the head with her book."

"opps my weak smart ass wrist just flimsed out sorry." Sakura replied.

All the students poured out of the class. Sakura walked next to Harry along with Ron and Hermione.

"Malfoy so stupid Harry, and he sucks at drawings." Sakura said.

"Yea, spet the Quidditch match is in 30 mins and now im a little nervous."

"Don't worry Harry you be ok." Hermione.

"Yea Sakura will save you. I mean that is what shes for."

"Your right." Harry agreed. Sakura stops. They turn to look at her.

"Is that really al you think of me as."

"No, of course not Sakura." Harry said.

"Good cause I think I would have been a little insulted." She said as they made their way to the Quidditch match.

(SUCK AT WRITING MATCHES SO FAST FORWARD)

"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Harry herd Fred said.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." then George. Harry opened his eyes and sat up with a struggle.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said while grinning. He looked around to find himself in the hospital wing.

"Harry how are you feeling." Hermione asks.

"Brilliant. " he said sarcastically.

"I totally agree. Sakura mumbled as she stood up, she was sitting against Harry's bed.

"Gave us a right good scare, mate. George said.

"What happened?."

"You fell off your broom." Ron answered.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?"

"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off. " Sakura said. Harry nodded his head.

"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus -- when it blew away? -- it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well…" Ron said nervously as he showed Harry his broom stick in splinters.

LATER THAT WEEK.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick Harry.. Is there no way of fixing it?" Professor Lupin asked Harry as he, Sakura, and Harry walked down a trail.

"Nope, It is gone, like really gone, it was like a stack of fire wood," Sakura said as she looks at Harry's glare then apologizes. After a while of silence Sakura asks.

"Why do they affect Harry so much professor?"

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. Harry's not weak, . The Dementors affect him the most, because there are true horrors in his past. Horrors you and your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Lupin said to both Sakura and Harry.

"I'm scared, Professor." Harry says, Sakuras eyes widen.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." Lupin replied.

" I need to learn how to fight them. You could teach me, Professor. You made that Dementor on the train go away…", Sakura eyes scrunches her eyes in sorrow. "There was only one that night…" professor Lupin said as he noticed Sakura.

"If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to go." Sakura said as she walked away. Harry eyed her till she disappeared.

"But you made it go away." he continued.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... Tired" Harry turns, studies Lupins haggard face. A weary smile appears as Hedwig's reflection glides over Lupins irises.

"Beautiful…" Harry looks up, watches Hedwig pinwheel through the blue, past the clock tower.

**WITH SAKURA…**

**As Sakura walked across the campus she had one thought and one thought only…to get stronger, and to get stronger for Harry. She walked furiously down the hall and straight into professor Snape's room.**

"**Professor Snape?"**

"**Haruno? What are you doing in here?" He asked curiously.**

"**I know I'm not your favorite student here…but please…can you help me. I know your not the dark arts teacher…and I cant ask professor Lupin for help when he's helping Harry…so please will you help me get stronger…will you help me learn what a Haruno fairy should already know?"**

"**And why exactly should I…help the likes of you?"**

"…**Why not though?" Snape eyes widened a little, just before they went back into snake like slits.**

"**Very well, Be here tomorrow straight after classes"**

"**Yes professor."**

"**Leave." Snape snapped. Sakura jumped and scattered out of the room but not before stopping and turning around.**

"**Thank You professor." She said as she ran out of the room and ran straight into Malfoy.**

"**Sakura.."**

"**Draco.."**

"**aha you called me Draco."**

"**What else do you suppose I call you? Hmm snake? No, no hmm cockroach?"**

"**Sakura wait I'm sorry about Harry and Hermione and Ron, I have to keep an image around here."**

"**An image? Are you serious? Draco…you don't need an image around here."**

"**If I want friends I do."**

"**You think Crabbe And Goyle are the only people around who will be your friend?" Sakura asked amazed.**

"**Sakura listen…I don't think that but if I change without any help I'll be alone."**

"**Wow Draco, Im oh so sorry." Sakura said scasticly. **

"**Sakura wait I think I'm falling in love with you." Draco said as he slowly started to walk towards her and back her into a wall.**

"**What?!" Sakura asked her eyes as wide as a dinner plate, seeing as she couldn't move backward anymore.**

"**Help me change Sakura…I need you." Sakura for some strange reason felt her heart beat faster every time she felt Draco's breath on her face ,he was so close to her, just like the day she had first met him, when she thought he was handsome and mysterious.**

"**Draco…please don't do this to me." Sakura breathed out. Draco put his forehead against Sakuras and closed his eyes.**

"**Please Sakura I need you. I want to change but I need your help to do it…I don't care if you don't feel the same way…cuz one day you might and that's good enough for me." Sakura leaned her forehead against his not knowing what else to do.**

"**Draco I do have feelings for you, but its…just to complicated." Sakura felt her chest aching. She loved Harry, and this Sasuke person wasn't helping her either, and no matter how much she hated to admit it but she did have feelings for Draco, and for some reason she was just realizing this now. Maybe it was the desperate look in his eyes, or even the way he made her feel the first day they met, or the fact that she was pushed against a wall by him. She didn't know and at that moment she didn't care. Draco took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Sakuras. Sakura replied by grabbing his head and pushing it towards hers in a fierce kiss. It wasn't till Sakura herd students arriving did she push Draco away, her face flushed pink, his eyes glazed with passion.**

"**Sakura.." he said as he was about to come toward her. She put her hands out to keep him away.**

"**that was a mistake… Its complicated Draco, I don't want to hurt you but I have feelings for Harry also."**

"**Also…?" Draco asked.**

"**yes." She replied ashamed as she felt she was a whore. Draco smiled and Sakura looked up.**

"**So that means you have feelings for me." Sakura blushed and nodded her head yes.**

"**Draco I swear if you tell anyone I'm through with you…for good this time." Sakura said with such anguish in her voice.**

"**I promise I wont tell a soul." Draco said as he licked his lips, he blushed.**

"**you taste like strawberries." he continued.**

"**Oh one more thing. If you ever call Hermione a Mug Blood again…its over between us " Sakura hushed him when he was about to reply and said a quick good bye as she ran down the hall and straight into Harry. She mumbled a sorry and blushed when she realized she was on top of him, she felt cold stares at her back and knew it was Draco. 'God what did I get myself into' Sakura thought as she jumped of Harry.**

**That whole night the only thought that plagued her mind was the thought of kissing Draco.**

**THE END REVIEW?**

**SOMEONE WANTED CONFESSIONS WELL HERE YOU GO IT'S A CONFESSION SORRY HARRY AND SAKURAS CONFESSIONS DON'T COME TILL THE NEXT BOOK WHERE ALL THE DRAMA BEGINS**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was weeks after the incident with Draco, every time Sakura saw him she tried to avoid him, the only problem with that though was she went to Professor Snape's room after classes everyday and she somehow ran into him, sometimes they would just kiss, sometimes they would just talk but most of the times he would chase her down the hall and try to convince her that what she was doing was ok. She didn't believe it and still, doesn't. she needed to end it, but she didn't want too. Sakura stopped her thoughts, she was currently looking for Harry. She looked every where possibly and still she couldn't find him, this is when she tried the new trick professor Snape had taught her, mind transfer. (_**bold italics = mind transfer.)**_

'_**Harry…where are you?' **_Sakura shut her eyes closed tightly, and concentrated.

..

Harry was walking round the castle with his invisibility cape on, following some students out to Duff town.

'_**Harry…-are you?' **_

"AHH." Harry yelled as he fell. He moved his head side to side to see if he could spot any pink. He didn't see any pink or any red for that matter.

"Sakura?" he whispered. It wasn't till Harry got up and started walking again did he get pulled back in the opposite way by Fred and George.

"Clever, Harry." Fred said.

"But not clever enough." George continued.

"Besides, we've got a better way" Fred said referring to Harry trying to get out of Hogwarts. Fred and George drag Harry into a abandoned hallway and pull of the cloak. Instantly Fred slaps a roll of parchment into Harry's hand. Harry frowns, looking at it, when it appears to be blank.

"What's this rubbish?" he asks.

" Rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success." Fred says matter o' factly.

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George continues.

"But we've decided your need's greater than ours. George, if you will…" Fred says while taking a step back.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George touches his wand to the parchment and intricate ink lines surface in the fiber of the paper, spreading like veins. Harry reads the curious words at the top:

"'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map'...?" Harry's looks up with confusion on his face and than shocked as he lays his eyes upon Sakura who's standing behind Fred.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked. Fred and George both jump and turn around.

"Oh hey pretty-" George began.

"Didn't I warn you?" Sakura snapped. George shut his mouth and Fred laughed.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here, what do you mean by hear you."

"Your not the only one whose been practicing." she said referring to his Dementor lessons.

"What-"

"Forget it, so what are you boys up to?"

"Well we are giving Harry our glory n' -"

"Just tell me."

"The Marauder's Map'" George says quickly."

"How did you-"

"Hang on …This is Hogwarts! And that... No. Is that really…" Harry cut Sakura off.

"Dumbledore." Fred said.

"In his study. " George.

"Pacing." Fred.

"Does that a lot." George finally finished.

"You mean, this map shows…"

"Everyone." Sakura said. Everyone one looked at her.

"What I know this type of stuff hello I'm a fairy." they all nodded their heads.

"Wait…Everyone?" Harry asked.

"Everyone." George.

"Where they are." Fred

"What they're doing." George.

"Every minute of every day." Sakura said. "Hey this is fun." Sakura said like a dork.

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" Harry asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year. Now listen. There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend…" Fred began.

"This one." the twins replied together.

"The One-Eyed Witch on the third floor." George said.

"The One-Eyed…" Harry.

"Witch, right. But you best hurry. Filch is heading this way. (as they go) Oh. And, Harry? When you're done, make sure to give it a tap and say.." Fred.

"'Mischief managed.' Otherwise, anyone can read it. " they both replied before running out of the door.

Harry approaches a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch**. **Harry traces his finger along the tattered surface to an ink figure labeled Harry Potter and Sakura Haruno. A tiny speech bubble appears: "Dissendium."

"Dissendium?" Harry Says. The witch's eyes open and the statue pivots, revealing a dark opening in the floor. As Harry crouches, squinting, a cool draft of air ruffles his hair.

"I'm afraid of the dark Harry." Sakura confessed. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry I'm here." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura blushed not that any one could tell.

A trapdoor lifts open. As he pulls himself and Sakura up, a door bangs open. Dense chatter roars from above. Quickly, Harry hides and Sakura follows, they watch a mans boots descend the stairs.

" A box of Jelly Slugs as well, Horace. We're nearly cleared out." They heard a women say and a man grunt in response. Harry looks up to the cellar door, takes out the invisibility cloak again and covers himself and Sakura. They arise from the cellar and track their way through the HoneyDuke candy shop. As Harry and Sakura ere about to go through the doors Harry steals Neville's red lollipop.

Harry and Sakura tread through Duff Town leaving footprints in the snow as they go.

"Harry.." Sakura whispered.

"yea."

"Where are we going?"

"Shrieking Shack."

SHRIEKING SHACK..

Ron and Hermione stand stiffly, attempting, as best they can, to conceal the fact that, basically, they're scared stiff. "It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asked.

"Twice." Ron replied.

"Should we move a bit closer?"

"Huh? Oh... All right…" They take a step. One step then stop dead.

"Actually, it's fine from here." Ron suddenly said.

"Perfect." Hermione breathed.

Just then, voices echo and three figures appear over the rise, phantoms in the mist. Malfoy. Crabbe. Pike.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel- Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room? " Draco insults them just as Harry and Sakura come and hide behind a hill of snow.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron mumbles.

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Draco said while chuckling.

"Hope you don't mean yourself. " Hermione said with a harsh chuckle. Malfoy's eyes shift, and regard Hermione with disgust.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud -- SPLAT!" A snow ball hit Draco straight in the grill.

"What the-who did that." Draco says as he removes snow from his face. He looks up to see Sakura standing there panting, eyes blazing.

" I cant believe I KISSED you! You rude stupid little arrgh!" Sakura screamed and snow balls began to form all around her throwing themselves at Draco and his friends. Ron and Hermione stare in shock. Suddenly Draco is thrown to the ground and dragged halfway to the shrieking house. When Malfoy sees where he's at he gets up screaming and runs away, pushing down his friends in the process. Sakura stood there with a sad look on her face. She looks up to see Hermione Ron and Harry starring at her.

"you kissed him?" Harry asked while looking away.

"Yea, guess I did. I thought he was really nice when I first met him, a little ruff around the edges. I guess I was just hoping he could change, like he said he would for me, but when he was about to call Hermione a well a you know. That made me so mad, I could never be with a man like that, that's why I tried to talk to you earlier." Sakura said almost in tears.

No one answered her. Sakura begged Harry with her eyes, he just looked away.

"Guess I'll be going then." Sakura said while walking off. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Go after her!"

"Why?"

"You boys are such idiots. She kissed Malfoy oh well, at least she admitted it, and got rid of him!" she said as she ran after Sakura.

Ron was looking at Harry.

"What Ron?"

"Nothing, nothing at all come lets go." Harry nodded his head in response.

DUFF TOWNS MAIN STREET

As Ron and Harry made their way through the forest they saw Hermione, sitting on a rock waiting for them.

"Where's Sakura?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to be alone. Its really not that big of a deal but someone made it that way." She said while glancing at Harry.

"I barely even said anything to her."

"that's the point." Hermione scolded. Harry didn't say anything and the trio trudge through the swirling snow. Harry wore Hermione's scarf and Ron's hat to disguise himself.

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron complained.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his -"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione interrupted.

Cornelius Fudge emerges from a ministry sleigh as Hagrid swings the door clear and -- with unfortunate ease -- rips it clean off the fittings. Fudge joins McGonagall and a curvy barmaid outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Rosmerta, m'dear!" Fudge said referring to the barmaid.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione said with a laugh.

"It's not true!"

"Shh." Harry scolded. They went back to listening to the conversation.

"I trust business is good? " Fudge asked.

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." Rosmerta said fiercely.

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black? In Duff Town! And what would bring him here?" The barmaid questions.

"Harry Potter." Fudge whispered.

"Harry Potter!" She yelled out. Fudge looks around nervously, then jerks his head toward the pub. As he leads Rosmerta and McGonagall inside. Ron and Hermione look to see no Harry and footprint making their way quickly to the pub. Hermione and Ron chased after him only to stopped by shrunken head saying no under age wizards aloud in today and the door shut in their faces. Harry followed Fudge and the other up to a old creaky room, but before Harry could get in the door slammed shut. He calmly turned the knob and opened the door. McGonagall turns, frowning, and re-closes the door, harder this time, then joins Fudge and Rosmerta.

"Come on then. Let's hear it." Rosmerta urged Fudge and McGonagall.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was black. And he told…" McGonagall started.

"You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay." Rosmerta croaked.

"Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge said.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and…"

"I remember him. What's he got to do with it?" Rosmerta asked McGonagall.

"After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately... found him." McGonagall answered.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger -- there's your hearsay. " Fudge said. Rosmerta looked to McGonagall who nodded grimly.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started." McGonagall said grimly.

"Harry?" McGonagall nodded her head with a look of pain on her head.

"But that's not the worst of it." Fudge said.

"What could be worse? " Rosmerta asked.

"This: Sirius Black was and remains today... Harry Potter's godfather." McGonagall sad sadly. Harry filled with anger runs out of the room, and pub.

The pub doors fly open, to reveal Main Street, where Ron and Hermione wait, rubbing their hands against the chill. As they look down, they see footprints in the greatest of hurries. They follow and watch as Harry pushes down some dwarfs who were singing. They both rush towards him before they lose him muttering apologies to the little people. They follow him to the end of a rocky outcrop, the footprints end and sobs are heard. Ron takes Hermione's arm, discouraging her from going further, but she does, filling the footprints with her own, then kneeling and very gently drawing the cloak from Harry. He stares into the mist, eyes stinging with tears.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend. I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!" Harry said with such hatred.

WITH SAKURA

'I told Hermione to leave me alone, I didn't men to be rude but I wasn't feeling good. I felt like I was going to fall, I wanted to fall and never wake up.' Sakura thought to herself as she made her feet hike through the thick snow. Her breaths short and heavy. Forehead glinting with a light sheet of sweat. Sakura made her way to a boulder and sat against it. Her head fell back and her eyes closed.

_Sasuke… Sakura thought in her mind as she jumped from tree to tree. She had to stop him before he caught up with Danzo. She rouffly landed on a state platform her eyes wide with shock as she saw Sasuke have a look of insanity on his face as he pirced his own teamates haert just to kill Danzo. The red headed girl was dead..Karin was dead. And Sasuke killed her._

"SASUKE!" Sakura woke up in a jump as fell back over holding her stomach as she threw up.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It had been at least a week since Sakura had her last memory, and since Harry talked to her. She had been learning a new tactic with Snape, who she was about to go see. As she stalked down the halls the loud chattering of other kids was blurry to her. All she cared about was learning more about herself. She found herself in Snapes room before she realized it. She looked up to see Snape starring her down.

"Your distracted."

"No." she lied.

"Good you cant be for what im about to teach you."

"Which is?"

"You will see the one you protect. Where he is and what hes doing, you'll be able to read every thought."

"Isn't it dangerous to know what a persons thinking?"

"Very, which is why its best for you not to be distracted by anything. Ready?"

"Yes." Sakura took a deep breath and cleared her mind, no thoughts of Sasuke no thoughts of anything.

"Clear your mind."

"Already did."

"Now think of Harry, only Harry potter." Sakura did as she was told and her body jerked in a violent way as her arms and legs started cover with Goosebumps.

"Do you see him?"

"No..but I can here him and ..someone…professor Lupin!"

"Good now concentrate."

"I see him he's….

**WITH HARRY**

The setting sun streams through high windows, painting Harry's face a fierce amber red as he stands opposite to Lupin. Ancient charts drape the walls while gleaming spheres glimmer with the last of light. Lupin paces in front of a large old trunk.

"You're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"If Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too." Lupin studies Harry, a feeling of conflict in the pit of his stomach.

"Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?" Harry nods his head.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him." Just then, the trunk rattles violently. As Harry's eyes wander, Lupin snaps his fingers and brings his attention back.

"But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful." Harry nods his head and closes his eyes to think. (Sakura smiles at his memory) Harry opens his eyes quickly having the feeling as if someone was invading his mind and looks at Lupin.

"Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand…"

"Expecto Patronum…"

"Right then. Shall we?" Harry nods his head, raises his wand. Lupin, watching closely, reaches over, grips the lid of the trunk.

" Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate…" As Lupin throws open the case, Harry opens his eyes. In the sun's blood light, the Dementor looks particularly horrific.

"Expecto... Patronum…" The torches on the wall flicker as a chill breeze fills the chamber. A scream echoes distantly. Harry's hand trembles and his eyes begin to roll up.

"Expecto... Expecto…" Lupin jumps.

"Here!" CRACK! -- the Dementor mutates into a silvery white orb.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin flicks his wand, sends the orb back into the packing case. Harry stands blinking. Dazed. Lupin fishes a chocolate frog from his pocket and presses it into Harry's trembling hand.

"Quickly." Lupin says. Harry studies the frog. Takes a bite and feels himself recovering.

"That's one nasty Dementor." Harry breathed.

"Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

"That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly." Harry glances toward the window, at the bloody sun.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's... complicated."

"Is it strong?" Harry looks up into Lupins eyes emotionally and nods.

"Then let's try it." Harry takes a breath. Tosses the frog aside and poises himself.

"Think, Harry, think --"

"Just do it!" Lupin blinks at Harry's quiet fierceness and opens the packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appears again. A chill fills the air. The hair skates off Harry's scar. He sets his jaw...

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's hand trembles. His whole body trembles. But he holds his ground, when -- WHOOSH! -- a huge silver shadow bursts from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor falters... Harry's legs ,like water, begin to falter.

"Riddikulus!" CRACK! The Dementor vanishes. Harry's arm drops. Lupin eyes Harry with a kind of awe. His voice barely a whisper.

"Well done."

"I think I've had enough. For today." Lupin nods. Just as Harry was about to leave Lupin stopped him.

"Just so you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something."

"I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just... talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real but it's the best I have." Harry said just before he left.

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura gasps as she comes out of her trance. Breathing heavily.

"that's enough for today." Snape said.

Sakura just nodded her head and stood up straight grabbed her books and dashed out the door…she had to find Harry. As Sakura rushed down the halls she caught Harry before he entered the mess hall.

"Harry!" he stopped.

"Sakura.."

"I'm sorry!" he turned around and looked at her with shock.

"Why?'

"For kissing Malfoy. I'm sorry."

"Sakura I -"

"Be quiet! I did it because he cornered me, and then he made me see the boy I liked last year and I couldn't help myself. I know now that he will never change! So please…please forgive me I cant take us not talking! Its killing me everyday bit by bit."

"Sakura.."

"Harry?" she pleaded with her emerald eyes.

"I gotta go." he said as he walked into the mess hall. Sakura turned her back and walked away to the girls dormitory.

**NEXT DAY**

"Harry. Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat. " Hermione cried.

"Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her."

"No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got few other things on my mind right now!"

"Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry!" Ron steps back wishing he could take it back.

**(A/N They dont show the part where harry and ron see sirius black outside the boys dorm in the movie. but thats what this is basically about.)**

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura finds herself roaming the forest, it keeps her clam, makes her feel at home. She notices Hagrid in the Black lake.

"Hagrid?" he jumps a bit turns around tears in his eyes.

"oh Sakura its jus' you."

"Hagrid whats the matter?"

"The sentence with Buckbeak."

"How'd it go?"

"Buckbeak liked London."

"I meant the hearing."

"Oh. That. Well, I got up an' said my bit -- You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'him with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit -- you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to…"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Hagrid." Sakura cried

"Draco. It's him the Committee should punish. It's him they should send off to the forest, not Buckbeak." Ron said as he Harry and Hermione emerged from the forest.

"Buckbeak's not going back to the forest…" Hagrid said.

"Where's he going, Hagrid?" Hermione asked scared.

"He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death. " Hagrid cried as he threw the last of his skipping rocks in the black depths of the lake.

**LATER THAT NIGHT WITH HARRY**

Silent in a room full of shadows. While those around him slumber, Harry lies awake, unable to sleep. Finally, he turns to his cupboard, takes the Marauder's Map out and whispers its password.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The crooked corridors and serpentine passageways of Hogwarts radiate across the parchment, then... a tiny dot catches Harry's eye. He frowns. It reads: "Peter Pettigrew." Curiosity getting the best of Harry had him jump into his shoes and go explore what he had just saw.

Harry moves down a dark corridor, map in hand with his wand the paintings he passes he hears small subtle snores. He looks at the map,"Harry Potter" and "Peter Pettigrew" draw closer and closer on it. Harry squints toward the end of the Down at the map. Pettigrew moves quickly down the adjoining corridor. Twenty yards away. Ten. Only seconds away... Wand trembling in his hand, Harry glances from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again. Then... as the two dots are about to collide... he looks slowly up... turns the corner... heart in his chest... and meets...himself... reflected in a mirror. He blinks, startled, then glances back down at the map. Pettigrew has moved past him. Confused, Harry wheels, casts his wand along the walls.

"Watch it there, boy!" Harry jumps as the old man in the painting startled him, scowling in the glare of Harry's wand light. Harry looks on the map to see"Pettigrew" continue to move away.

"What are you doing?!" Harry looked up to see to angry emerald eyes.

"How'd you know where I was?" Sakura scoffed.

"You are so totally not the only one who has been practicing on new techniques."

"How did you..?"

"How do you think?"

"You were the one who I felt invading my mind?!" Harry asked enraged.

"Why do you hate me…?" Harry's eye widened .

"I don't hate-"

"You forget I was in your mind. Don't you get it?! I feel what you feel. I see what you see." Harry looks down to the map, his wands light dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching fast: "Severus Snape."

"Mischief managed!" Harry stashes the map, extinguishes his wand, and turns... into the harsh glare of Snape's wand.

"Potter? Haruno? What're you doing wandering the corridors at night? "

"I-"

"He was sleep walking and I followed him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble." Sakura answered.

"How did you know he left?"

"How do you think teach?" A sneer curdles the corners of Snape's lips.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle -"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Snape eyes Harry coldly. Containing himself. Lowers his wand.

"Turn out your pockets." Snape hissed Sakura looked over at Harry.

"Just do it Harry."

"If I remember correctly I'm the ,master here not you." Harry said coldly. Sakura looked over at him with huge shocked wide eyes. Before a second glance she was gone, and Harry was feeling guilty. Finally, Harry obliges. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glitter.

"And this. What might it be?"

"Spare bit of parchment…"

"Really... Reveal your secret!" Snape ordered. To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studies him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. Turns the map to Harry

"Read it." Snape ordered.

" 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…" Harry eyes widen at what was written on the paper.

"Go on." Snape growled.

"... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry said while dropping the parchment to his side.

"Why you insolent little --"

"Professor...?" Snape turns and sees Lupin standing in the shadows

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Harry? You all right?"

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Lupin takes the parchment, which now displays a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions.

"Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." Snape sniped.

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Lupin replied while Harry walked along side him to his class room.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this -- in the hands of Sirius Black -- is a map to you?" Lupin asked.

"no he didn't!" Sakura appeared.

"because he's a ignorant stubborn, selfish, person. And because he has a horrible fairy that's not helping at all." She continued. Harry walks silently. Lupin can barely contain his anger.

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry." he said while looking over at Sakura giving her a sign that he was actually listening to her. Lupin enters his office, tosses the map on his desk, and begins to sort through some papers. Harry lingers briefly in the doorway, absently eyes the waxing moon that glimmers beyond the window, then starts to turn away and stops.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead. " he said completely ignoring Sakura.

"And who was that, Harry?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Lupin hesitates ever-so-slightly, then returns to his papers.

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours." As Harry looks back, Lupin taps the map.

"If you do. I'll know." He continued. As Harry walked out the door Sakura ran after him.

"Harry.." Said. He didn't listen to her.

"Harry--Stop!!" He stopped and turned.

"What? Stop what?" tears were dripping down Sakura chin, her eyes a flame with red making the emerald turn into a forest green.

" Acting like Sasuke.."

"Sakura..?"

"He killed his own team mate. And I feel as if your killing me inside. This may sound cheesy but I cant help it!"

"Sakura."

"I am so so so very very sorry Harry."

"I forgive you."

"I didn't mean to I was just-'

"I forgive you."

"Harry please-what..?" Sakura held her breath.

"I forgive you . But only if you can forigive me for what i said earlier." Sakura ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her and laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"lets go back. I am way to tired." Sakura mumbled against his shoulder. Harry nodded his head and they both walked back to the dormitories.

**END REVIEW PLZ? NO REVIEWS = NO UPADATES!!! IM BEING A COLD HARD STONE NOW ITS JUST NO REVIEWS MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY AND THEN I GET WRITTERS BLOCK AND FEEL DISCOURAGED TO WRITE ANYMORE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Harry finds himself with Sakura over the long summer with his Aunt and Uncle and annoying cousin. He cant wait for school to start. When it does he finds himself thrown into another adventure.

AHH I SUCK AT SUMMS!L

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A Week Later…**

"Relax... Let your mind... Go…" Professor Trelawney Told her Divination class. All the students gazed into the crystal balls their faces reflected from the mist in the glass so their very own skin looked like it was made of smoke. Conspicuously, Harry, Ron and Hermione sit apart.

"Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you... See. Oh my, what do we have here...?" Professor Trelawney says as she eyes Harry's crystal ball, Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." Professor Trelawney said as her eyes narrowed. Stung by what the professor said Hermione starts to reply, but, remarkably, seems incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, she exits, knocking her crystal ball to the floor. Harry watches curiously as the ball rolls slowly out of the doorway.

"'In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever!' You knew, Professor! You saw." Lavendar said restating what Professor Trelawney said earlier that year.

"On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown. Now shall we continue class?" The professor said.

Later as all the students exit, Ron, walking separately from Harry, turns to Neville.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see…" Ron stops, glances at Harry, then moves off. Harry watches him go, along with the others, then spies Hermione's crystal ball lying on the landing. Once Ron realizes Harry's not coming he stopped.

"Harry you coming?" He asked. Harry looks down and simply says.

"Someone's got to return it. See you later Ron." Harry picks the ball up and runs back up the stairwell. He sets Hermione's crystal back on its stand, starts to go, when... the smoke within the crystal suddenly darkens. Leaning close, Harry watches the shape that appears. It is unmistakable: Sirius Black. Just then, a shadow crawls the glossy surface of the crystal and a hand snatches Harry's shoulder. He wheels, and finds...

"Professor Trelawney" Harry gasps.

" He will return tonight.…" Harry stiffens. Trelawney's voice is eerily hollow.

"S-sorry?" Harry stutters.

"Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. He and his Master shall be reunited. It cannot be prevented." Trelawney said as she smiled savagely... then her head falls forward. When it rises, she blinks, eyes her hand that lies upon Harry's shoulder.

"So sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?" She said ; her voice normal once again. Harry shakes his head.

"No. Nothing." He said as he left her room. Harry unsettled by his encounter with Trelawney hastens down the stairs only to run into Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked out of breath from running.

" I felt as if something was wrong so I came to find you after Ron told me you stayed to return something to that wacky teacher. You ok?" She replied while her giant emerald eyes searched his for any sign of being distraught.

"I'm fine. Come on we better go get Ron and Hermione. Its almost time for well you know what. We all want to be there for Hagrid afterwards." Harry said as he grabbed Sakuras hand and ran down the stairs to get the others and got to Hagrids.

Ron Sakura Hermione and Harry hurry towards Hagrid's hut.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione cried.

"It just got worse." Harry growled out as he clutched his fists. They all turn to where Harry's eyes were to see Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, just lurking around, binoculars in hand, spying on Hagrid, who stands in the pumpkin patch, tossing dead ferrets to Buckbeak. Hagrid wipes his eyes and lopes into the hut. "Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head -- (looking up) Ah. Come to see the show?" Sakura face grew a look of disgust as she heard Malfoy say this.

"You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach…" Hermione gritted out through her clenched teeth pointing her wand at Malfoy, Causing him to stumble back against a tree, cross-eyed with fear.

"Hermione! No!" Ron yells at her. She turns, surprised Ron's spoken to her. He looks away.

"He's not worth it." Hermione nods, then -- SMACK! -- quick as lightning, lands a punch right to Malfoy's jaw, putting him flat on his back.

"pathetic." Sakura says. Stunned, Malfoy leaps to his feet and runs, Crabbe and Goyle huffing and puffing behind. Sakura as cunning as she is pulled out her wand and called.

"Trishka." And Malfoy fell to the ground as his and Crabbe's and Goyles pants were all pulled down to reveal that they do indeed wear whitey tightys.

" Now didn't that just feel swell?" Sakura asked.

"That did feel good." Hermione replied as the four of them made their way down the slope and past Buckbeak, chewing on a ferret with idle satisfaction. They knock on Hagrids door and are greeted with warning of it becoming dark.

Hagrid stands by the window watching Buckbeak. Harry and Ron sit and Hermione makes tea with the help of Sakura.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows…" Hagrid said sadly.

"I say we set him free." Harry states boldly.

"They'd know I did it. And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, you know. Says he wants ter be with me when it... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid say with a lump forming in his throat.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Sakura said.

"You will not! Think I wan' you seein' a thing like this! No. You'll drink your tea an' be off. But before you do -- I want to see you an' Ron shake hands, Harry." Ron and Harry looked at each other and look back at Hagrid.

"Thin' I haven' seen 'ow it's bin betw'n you two? Go on now…" Hagrid says. Reluctantly, Harry and Ron extend their hands to shake.

"Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug." Hermone and Ron looked at each other and in unison shout.

"WHAT?"

"Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it." Acutely uncomfortable, Hermione and Ron step forward and perform perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts has ever seen.

"Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I ever seen. But you did it, an' that's what matters. There's jus' one other thing…"

"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking…" Ron croaked out. Hearing his name, Fang, Hagrid's giant boarhound thumps his tail happily on the floor. Hagrid turns, takes the lid from a flour tin and a tiny head with tiny ears flecked with powder, emerges.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron screamed with happiness.

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron." Hagrid lectured.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said with anger.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said sarcastically.

"I meant me." Hermione said with outrage.

"Crikey. Here we go again…" Hagrid sighed. smash! A glass jar on the shelf shattered. Hermione scoops up a jagged star shaped stone, just as a second stone bounces off the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry said just as Sakura started rubbing the back of her head with a scowl on her face. Harry turns, looks out the window.

"Hagrid…!" Harry whispered. Everyone turns and looks. Dumbledore and Fudge approach. Behind them, in a fluttering shroud of crows was the Executioner. Following behind him over his shoulder was the axe. Hagrid begins to panic.

"You got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees you outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry -" Hagrid said as he was cut off from bangs on his door. Hagrid stiffens in fear. Harry reaches up, puts his finger to Hagrid's trembling lips, speaks softly to the others.

"C'mon." Harry said to the others. The four of them exit through the back door, Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner enter through the front. A veil of crows flutters onto the roof. More drop into the patch, and begin to slowly circle Buckbeak. Harry and the others duck behind the pumpkins and watch Hagrid solemnly greet the others. Fudge appears at the window. Picks his nose. Just then, a Shhh! is heard. Hermione turns. The branches of the trees behind her are moving oddly.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw... Never mind." Hermione said. The four of them slipped silently into a stand of trees. Beyond them, Hagrid's hut glimmers desolately in the dying sun. High in the clock tower, a bell begins to toll. DING! DING! DING! The four stop, fighting their tears. The crows shriek excitedly and the Executioner separates from the others, disappears behind a low stand of trees. DING! All goes very still. The wind loses its voice... DING! Sunlight kicks off the axe as it rises over the trees, DING! The axe hangs seemingly forever, etched against the sky, then drops from sight. A sickening chop! fouls the breeze and Ron and Harry stare toward the trees in numb disbelief. Hermione, face turned away, trembles... Sakura eyes were already filled with tears that were over flowing down her face and off her chin.

The sun sets, dropping behind the mountains in the distance. Hermione turns. Sees a frenzied spray of crows stain the bloody sky, their primeval shrieking rising like a curse. Slowly, Hermione's hand falls onto Ron's shoulder. Ron shrieks and drops Scabbers as he looks at his finger and the blood dripping off of it.

" he bit me! Scabbers bit me." Ron said as he ran after his rat.

"Ron! No!" Hermione calls after him as she chases him. Harry and Sakura also join the chase.

Ron runs for scabbers as he dashes up hills and jumps to get the rat right under the Whomping Willow.Harry, Sakura and Hermione reach the top of the ridge and stop panting for air, as the three of them look up their faces are engulfed with worry..

"Harry. You do realize what tree this is.." Hermione stated quickly.

"Now behave yourself." Ron whispers to Scabbers.

"That's not good."

"Ron! Run!" Sakura screams as she takes one step forward. Ron spins. Looks toward his three friends and screams.

"Harry! Run!" Ron shouts, Harry's eyes shift. Bounding toward him in the gathering gloom is an enormous pale yellow eyed jet black dog. As the dogs runs at Harry, Harry shields himself from the blow he thought was coming until the dog leaps clear over him.

"Aaaahhh!" Ron shrieks as the dog's teeth flash and snap close on hiss foot, dragging him towards the tree trunk like a rag doll. Instantly, Harry, Hermione and Sakura dash forward. Harry's gets the closest as he leaps out, and grabs Ron's hands... but he and Ron just keep skidding along the ground.

"I've got you!" Hermione yells as she pitches herself onto Harry's feet... and the three of them go scudding along.

"Harry!" Ron cries. Harry raises his chin and loses his grip on Ron.. The dog vanishes into the gap at the base of the tree and begins to pull Ron through.

"Hold on, Ron!" Harry screams at Ron. But it's no use. The dog is too powerful. Harry glances around desperately, then finds himself looking directly in Ron's eyes reading his mind.

"No, Ron…" Harry grunted. One by one, Ron releases his fingers from Harry's forearm. Sacrificing himself.

"Nooooo!!!" Harry yells, but Ron closes his eyes, releases his hands fully, anddisappears. As Sakura stood there, her mind was racing and her feet began to move on her own as she dashed towards the hole and dived in. Hermione and Harry were about to do the same but the Whomping Willow sweeps first Hermione, then Harry, into the air and drops them on their backsides. As one, they rise. Run back toward the gap in the tree. A branch swoops down. Hermione ducks. Harry doesn't. He is flung one way, his glasses the other. Hermione hops over another branch -- looks briefly pleased with herself -- only to find herself swept high in the air by a second branch. She looks down, sees Harry searching the ground for his glasses.

"Haaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!!!!" Hermone calls out to Harry, who squints up, sees a pile driving fist of a branch screaming straight down for his head. He rolls away just as the branch pulverizes the ground. Hermione whips around on a tree branch, still clinging on for dear life, and Harry rises, just as he's promptly knocked to the ground again. Hermione goes crashing through the high branches, Harry spies his glasses and grabs them. Rising, he fits them to his face and eye sight turns crystal clear just in time to see Hermione flying towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yells as Hermione reaches out, grabs Harry's shirt and while riding the branch in tandem the two boomerang back, hurtling toward the trunk of the tree, through the gap, and into the darkness below.

"OOMPH!" Harry hits the ground hard.

"OOMPH!" Hermione falls on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione says as she gets off him.

"Don't mention it. Lumos." As the tip of Harry's wand glows it reveals a long, snaking tunnel.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asks.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong...Sakura?" Harry says as he rushes down the tunnel a little bit more to find a blob of pink struggling to get up.

"Sakura?! Are you ok?" Harry asks again as he helps her up. Sakura look at him in the face and growled.

"Can you please be a bit more careful! Your not the only one who feels pain!!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Sorry." Harry says while blushing.

Harry, Sakura and Hermione make their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel... ends. Confused, Harry, Sakura and Hermione glance about, then -- as one -- peers up. A small opening, Harry reaches up, hoists himself through, and helps Sakura and Hermione up next. Harry looks about, paper peels from the walls. Stains -- suspiciously similar to dried blood -- blot the floorboards. Shattered furniture lies strewn everywhere.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione states. Harry doesn't answer, staring at the dog prints in the dust on the floor.

"Judging from the lack of maid service I'm guessing that Hermione you are absolutely correct." Sakura says as the ceiling creaks. They dash to the stairs.

They come out, look down. A wide, shiny stripe cuts through the dust covered floor -- as if something has been dragged -- to the end of the hallway, where a light seeps from a door.

"Nox." Harry calls out and his wands light dies out. Slowly, they step to the door. Exchange looks. Hermione nods, wand ready, Sakura nods and hides her wand, and Harry kicks the door aside.

Ron sits upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.

"Ron! You're okay!" Hermione asks worriedly.

"The dog, where's the --" Harry asks quickly.

"He's the dog. It's a trap, Harry. He's an Animagus…" Ron cries out as he points to behind Harry and Sakura. Harry looks down, follows the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human feet. Harry looks up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse. There stood Sirius Black.He studies Harry's face keenly and Harry draws his wand.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll -- you'll... have to kill us, too!" Hermione shouted.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius states as he moves closer.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry shouts with anger.

"WAIT!" Sakura yells. Just then, footsteps sound. Sirius wheels toward the door, edgy. Harry eyes Sirius, wand in hand shaking violently. As Sirius turns back, he stops, regards Harry cautiously.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius asks.

"Yes." Harry raises his wand. The door swung open and there stoop Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" Sakura states. Lupin ignores her, eying Black intensely.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within." Lupin chimes slowly

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius stated. The two regard each other, the moment taunted with tension, then Lupin steps forward and embraces Sirius like a brother.

"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend! (pointing) He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Ron stare, dumbfounded, at Lupin.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked Hermione.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." she answered.

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Sirius cut in.

"Wait, Sirius --" Lupin chimed.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" Sirius cried. Lupin eyes Sirius and then nods.

"All right then. As you wish.."

"No!" Harry raises his wand when Lupin wheels and, with a flick of his own, disarms him. Furious, Harry eyes Black murderously.

"You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" Harry cried with anger and sadness meshed together.

"Wait!" Sakura once again shouts, all eyes were on her. Sirius howls then, bitterly amused. Lupin eyes him, then turns back to Sakura.

"Something doesn't seem right here…If Sirius wanted Harry dead he would of killed Ron to anger Harry even more and blind him with that rage to destroy him! Harry don't you see? That night when you were walking in the castle late at night, when I followed you, the map had a name on it. A name of a person we all believed to be dead! I just cant remember the name!" Sakura stated with much confidence and embarrassment..

"She's right! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

"Harry! You've got to listen --" Lupin said and was cut off.

"Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming! I cant believe you'd take their side Sakura. Might as well kill me yourself!" Harry yelled, Sakura stared at Harry with disbelief in her eyes.

"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" Sirius stated. Harry's eyes flash to Sirius's, glittering with pain.

"The man Sakura was talking about is alive and he's in this very room right now." Lupin spoke quickly.

"He's as good as dead." Sirius said.

"What're you talking about? There's nobody here." Harry said.

"Oh yes there is…" Sirius turns then, to Ron, and croons in a cruel sing song voice.

"Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play…" Ron draws back from Sirius's demented gaze. "You're mad." Ron says as he tries to move further back away from Sirius. Harry's eyes shift from Ron's face to his hands where Scabbers twists violently. As a curious expression befalls Harry, Lupin and Sirius, as one, raise their wands when..

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yells out as he comes rushes through the door. The wands fly from Lupins and Sirius hands. The others turn, find Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape hissed at Sirius.

"Severus --" Lupins tries to speak.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape said with much happiness.

"Brilliant! And -- as usual -- dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." Sirius says as he approaches Snape. Snape puts his wand to Sirius's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape growled out through clenched teeth.

"Don't be a fool, Severus" Lupin said.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius said with laughter.

"Quiet, Sirius!" Lupin yelled.

"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal." Snape retorted. "Piss off." Sirius growled.

"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Snape says as his eyes harden. He gestures to the door.

"After you." As the others start to go, Harry glances at the table where Lupin has left Harry's wand. In a flash, it's in his hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts while pointing his wand at Snape. Snape soars into the air, hits the wall with a thud, and slides down. Ron, Sakura and Hermione stare in shock.

"Harry you attacked my teacher!". Harry looks a bit shocked himself, then turns to Sirius.

"You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry demanded.

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Lupin replied.

"He killed No. Pettigrew's dead he killed him.". Harry said as he pointed at Sirius. Sirius laughs mirthlessly.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Lupin sighed.

"The Map was lying then --" Harry was cut off.

"The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Sirius points at Ron. Ron goes white with fear.

"M-me? It's lunatic."

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat." Sirius said.

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for --" Ron was saying.

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius said as he unfolds a dog-eared clipping from The Daily Prophet: it shows Ron in Egypt with his family, Scabbers on his shoulder.

"So what?" Ron cries.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his --" Harry was saying.

"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Harry stares into Sirius's sunken eyes. Wanting to believe. Desperate to believe. Glances at Ron and his agonized face. Scabbers squirms violently.

"Show me." Harry says. Lupin and Sirius turn to Ron who holds Scabbers protectively.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron cried. Sirius and Lupin exchange a glance.

"Together." Sirius says. With that, Lupin takes out his wand and, as one, he and Sirius cast a stream of blue white light. Scabbers twists madly in midair, then -- FLASH! -- transforms into... a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands. Peter Pettigrew.

"S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends." Neither speaks. Pettigrew's small, watery eyes dart toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he makes a break for it, but Sirius merely shoves him back. Pettigrew's nose twitches, his gaze finding Harry. His hands flutter nervously, revealing a missing index finger.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I --"

"Shut up!" Sirius cried.

"You you the one who killed James and Lilly?!" Sakura yelled as her crystal wand glowed a bright red. Pettigrew realizes she's a fairy and become more scared then before.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Pettigrew talked the conversation back to 'his old friends'.

"Died! I would of died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…" Sirius lost his breath for a moment.

"We would." Lupin finished for him.

"No... please... you can't...Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Pettigrew pleaded to Ron, who drew back in disgust. Pettigrew turns to Hermione.

"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…" He said to Hermione. As one, Lupin and Sirius raise their wands, point them directly into Pettigrew's face. He shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear.

"No." Harry shouted. Pettigrew's eye lids lift. Lupin and Sirius turn and stagger.

"Harry, this man…" Lupin tries to explain.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said in a strong manner.

"Bless you, boy! Bless you --" Pettigrew said as he kneeled down.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said as he pushed Pettigrew off his leg.

As Pettigrew emerged from the gap, he prattles desperately.

"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors...Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Pettigrew repeated what he had earlier said. Ron drew back in disgust just as a sleepwalking Snape bumps his head against a low limb.

"Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." Hermione said to Sakura who looked like she was a deer caught in a head light, just dead scared. Sakura soon finds herself starring at Harry, who was standing with Sirius gazing at Hogwarts. Hermione came up to her.

"You ok Sakura?" She asked.

"Yea. Hey remember last year when you were in the infirmary from hairballs?"

"how can I forget." Hermione sighed.

"Remember what I told you? About my memories." Sakura said.

"Yea, about how they were getting bad, and it was hard to even be around Harry."

"Yea, well there getting worse. They stoped over the summer for a while, and I don't have problems with being around Harry anymore,…but maybe once a month or twice a month I get sick and pass out and I remember a lot of things. I'm kind of scared."

"Sakura, you have nothing to be afraid of. So what if you become human? We all will still be your friends. You'll still come to Hogwarts. Nothing will change." Hermione said. Sakura just looked at her and smiled. Thinking 'That not what I was afraid of..I was afraid it was me who would change.'

As Harry walked over to Sirius they began to talk. "Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely. (turning to Harry) That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it." Sirius said referring to Pettigrew. Harry studies Pettigrew briefly, looks away lost in his thoughts.

"I don't reckon my father'd want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive... you're free." Harry retorted.Sirius studies Harry's profile, moved by this.

"I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian…"

"I know." Harry replied Sirius.

"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could --" Sirius was cut off by Harry.

"When! Come live with you?" Harry said way to quickly.

"Soon as my name's cleared…" Sirius said as Harry looks at Hogwarts and grins; Sirius does the same. Then, Hermione's voice rises on the air, quavering with fear.

"Harry…" He turns, sees Hermione staring at the full moon. His eyes shift to Lupin, whose figure went rigid, his fingers twitching.

"Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked as he rushed up to Lupin who was twitching, he shakes his head. Pettigrew's eyes dart, taking in the situation, eyeing Lupins wand.

"Run. All of you. Now." Ordered Sirius. But none of them do, transfixed, watching as bristles poke through Lupins skin. Sirius steps forward, wraps his arms around his friend and presses his mouth to his ear.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Sirius yelled while pounding on Lupins chest. Lupin weakened from what was happening dropped his wand, Pettigrew dives for it, Harry seeing this tries to stop him.

"No! Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry as Lupin's wand flies from Pettigrew's hand, who freezes. Then slowly turns, Face blank, eyes closed, then he suddenly grins hideously and transforms. Stunned, Harry watches Pettigrew as a rat dart into the night.

A howl pierces the air and Harry wheels. With a shrug, Lupin tosses Sirius into the air, then turns and starts whimpering. Harry, Sakura, Hermione and Ron all Back up.

"Professor...?" Sakuras asked thinking the Lupin was in control of the hideous body she saw. The werewolves eyes blaze. Long teeth glitter. Then... a horrifying growl erupts from its throat. Harry, Sakura and Hermione spin and begin to flee only to run flat into Snape. As they collapse in a great clumsy pile, Snape's eyes flutter open, the spell broken. Seeing Hermione atop him, he sweeps her aside.

"Out of the way!" Snape hisses and finds the werewolf preparing to pounce. Leaping to his feet, Snape draws his wand and steps forward, shielding Hermione, Sakura, Harry and Ron. The werewolf howls and sprints forward, when a giant jet black dog intercepts it in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing white teeth. Again and again, the dog pushes the werewolf back, but the werewolf is too strong...

"Sirius!" Harry shouts. The dog yelps and roars in pain, and the werewolf flings it into the tall grass. As it charges after it, Harry pushes past Snape, dashes into the night, Sakura follows him. Hermione makes to follow, but Snape holds her back.

"Harry! Sakura!" Hermione called. Harry runs full out up ahead, until hes pulled back by Sakura who runs ahead of him. She spies the dog, lying inert, the werewolf's razor-sharp claws suspended over its neck.

"No!" Shouted Harry desperately as he got up from the ground. Sakura looks around in a hast to see a rock. She picks it up and throws with all her might. Bull's-eye. The werewolf freezes. Turns and begins to move toward Sakura. Harry runs up behind her and draws his wand, terrified, but tormented as well, knowing Lupin dwells somewhere within the beast.

"Please, Professor. Stop... It's me." Harry pleaded. Suddenly... a howl pierces the night. The werewolf falters, cocking its head toward the forest. Harry waits, petrified. The werewolf's eyes shift back to him. It snarls and moves closer, ready to kill. Harry covers Sakura with his body, when... A second howl echoes high above the forest. Slowly, Harry drops his arms from around Sakura, turns and looks. The werewolf bounds toward the forest, vanishes. Harry's eyes shift to the wounded dog who lurches through the tall grass. He falls and rises again and falls. Each time becoming more human. As he disappears over the ridge, Harry sprints after him. It took Sakura a few minutes to register what had just happened but once she did she went bounding after Harry.

Harry stumbles down to Black, who lies on the water's edge, now fully a man, arms and face gleaming with lacerations.

"Sirius!" Harry looks into his glassy eyes.

"Sirius!" he called out again.A fragile mist escapes Harry's mouth. A raw wind tosses his hair. Chilling bumps pebble his skin as a fringe of ice appears at the lake's edge. Then they appear, oozing like smoke through the trees across the lake, Dementors.

"No... No! Expecto... Patronum!" A thin silvery wisp weeps from Harry's wand, hovering like a veil, but the Dementors continue to come. They begin to suck out Harry's and Sirius's souls. Harry places his hand on Sirius's heaving heart, poises his wand once more.

"Expecto... Patronum" He called once more. The Patronus blooms briefly... and dies. Harry's eyes flutter, the dementors twisting madly in his vision, drawing closer. Sirius gasps and sliver feather of light tumble from his lips, as if his very soul were leaving him. Then a light splinters the trees. Harry squints, sees a fiery stag appear... its body luminous... slashing through the trees... sowing light in the darkness. The Dementors wilt in its wake, but more replace them, sweeping down in waves. Still, the stag charges on. The light expands and the forest blazing with it. The remaining Dementors flee, drifting across the moon like ash. The light ebbs. The stag's luminous body flickers. There is a bright flash and darkness returns, a single thred of light is all that remains, spinning down to the size of a pearl in the palm of man, standing deep in the trees. Harry studies the strangely familiar figure, then... it is gone. Silence drops like a curtain. mist rises from the lake. As Snape appears at the top of the hill with Sakura passed out hanging over his shoulder.

**END OF CHAPPIE! **


	10. SORRRY

Hey guys. So heres the deal. i promise by the end of this week this story will be finished. had some major family problems going on once again. but since you have all been so patient i will finish this story and half of book three. :)


End file.
